Desperate Situations
by GWFreak315
Summary: Two Rogue's, an enigmatic master of magnetism, and a fight against humanity. At least she can't say that life was boring. And always remember, revenge is best served up cold. Dead cold. RogueMagneto
1. Escape

**Ola guys! I know, I know. I'm such a lazy ass… I should finish my other story. But I've had major, major, major writer's block! In fact, I'm not sure if I'm going to finish my other story… Tell me now if ya'll like it! If so, I'll keep writing on it. If not, I'm going to just relegate it to the trash pile.**

Anyway, I was reading Miss Information's "Inappropriate Conduct" and I absolutely fell in love with the Magneto/Rogue pairing! I'm still a die-hard Romy fan, no worries. But I wanted to try my hand at it. But I wanted to give due credit to my inspiration! Thank you, Miss Information! Much love and more stories!

Now, let's see, I'm sure ya'll will want a little summary here… This is going to be both a Romy and a Magneto/Rogue story. **But there is no romance triangle**. Mwhahahaha, yes, I'm evil. But I think you'll figure out how there can be both these pairings and not have a love triangle by the next chapter, I'm sure. All I'm going to say for a summary is that Rogue had been captured by Trask and experimented on (no big surprise there, as it's one of my favorite themes to do). One night, nearly four years later, a surprise comes to the Mansion, one that no one is expecting.

Just to clarify, Rogue in this story is twenty-one (the other various X-Men are in their early twenties, too) and Magneto looks like a young man. There's an actual incident where he was caught in some sort of capsule, I think, that made him look eternally young. Only, since I have the memory of a goldfishy, I can't remember what that capsule was called… Any help from the readers will be much appreciated. And I'm bringing in a character of my own for dear ol' Piotr in a sequel that I have planned for this which may or may not come to fruition, depending on my schedule. She will be my original character, although she will be loosely based off a character from Teen Titans.

**WARNING: **This is not going to be a light fic! I like writing dark stories, and this one is not going to be any different. Torture, rape, and death will all be featured in here, although some only in mention. But this is still going to be very dark and angsty, so if you like light, happy stories, move on. Also, there may or may not be sexual content, depending on my mood at the time of later chapters. And there will be foul language, of course. **SECOND WARNING:** Because to me it seems to take too much time to write in their respective accents, I'm just going to forgo that. It's easier, in my opinion, to read without them, anyway. Gambit will still talk in the third person and say random things in French, and Rogue will still have her cute little Southern sayings, like "sugar" and "darling", but for the most parts, their accents will not be prominent. Please don't make a fuss over this.

Okay, then, I think I've done my share of describing what's going to be coming up. Much love to Miss Information for giving me the inspiration to write a Magneto/Rogue story. Now, on we go!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own anything name brand in here, including the X-Men, any brand of car, any music, or anything else I may mention. If you recognize it, I don't own it. I would love to own Remy, but sadly, I can't. So, there it is. Don't sue me. Which is silly, really, but I felt like mentioning it.

**Desperate Situations**

**Chapter One**

She woke up slowly to the sound of machines buzzing and beeping and the hushed voices of people surrounding her. Where was she? What had happened to her? She didn't understand any of this. Last she remembered there had been some sort of fight…

Rogue groaned softly in pain as memories became clearer. There _had_ been a fight, one between Trask and his Sentinels. It had been a nasty fight, with casualties on both sides, though Rogue didn't think any of the X-Men had been killed. But many had been captured… including herself!

Her eyes opened wide with sudden alertness as she realized where she must be. Rogue was strapped to a gurney, IV's sticking out of both arms, clothed in a unisex, prison-like uniform of dull gray. The machines she had heard were random monitors, and men and women alike in shapeless white lab coats surrounded her bed. Crying out hoarsely in horror, Rogue tugged and pulled on the straps holding her down, fighting with all her might to get free. All of the sluggishness she had been feeling was gone, fled in the face in the face of her terror. Trask had her, and it was obvious he had drugged her so that he could experiment on her.

When she started screaming, the technicians swarmed around her, trying to calm her down again.

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" she screamed, over and over again, the blood pounding furiously in her veins. She had to get out of here, away from Trask and his cutting board.

Who else was still here? Surely she wasn't the only one. She couldn't be; if she was, then the X-Men would have already tried to save her by now. So there had to be others. Wolverine… Wolvie, she remembered Wolvie being taken. How long had she been out? How long would it take for the X-Men to find her? Find the others? Who else was here? Her brain was chaotically charged, whirling around quickly as she tried to escape.

The technicians around her pinned her down to the gurney, and one ominous looking fellow came over with a needle primed and ready in his hand. Rogue screamed all the louder, fighting furiously against her captors, her eyes wide and wild. But they were stronger than she was, and were clothed head to toe, so she couldn't touch any part of their skin. Without a care for her, the technician rammed the needle into Rogue's upper arm and pushed down on whatever clear drug they had put into it.

_It hurt!_ Rogue had gotten her tetanus shot, but nothing compared to the pain of this. Tears misted over her emerald eyes and she screamed in agony as the drug was poured into her bloodstream. It took affect immediately, too. No waiting around for this drug. Instantly, that sluggish sleepiness started to overwhelm her, making her limbs weak and rubbery. Her resistance eventually got sloppier and slower until she couldn't even lift an arm to bat away the infernal humans surrounding her, talking about her. Rogue's head lolled around limply as she fought to keep her eyes open, catching snippets of what they were saying.

"…good thing Danvers isn't here…"

"…gotta keep a better eye…"

"…don't let her touch…"

"…can't make the same… twice…"

Then Rogue was swallowed by the blackness once again.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was out for, only that one minute she was unconscious, and the next, she came wide awake. Something had brought her back to instant alertness, and that something was the sound of shrill sirens screaming in the distance. Rogue's eyes snapped open, completely aware of her situation yet at the moment, immobile. They must have finished doing their tests, for she had been tossed into some sort of cell, and none too gently, judging by the way she was sprawled in the corner and the various aches she was beginning to feel. 

Staying still, Rogue watched surreptitiously as human guards rushed back and forth, obviously in a tizzy about something. None of them thought to look in the dingy little cell that she had been tossed into; she was always a great actress, and she looked like she was still unconscious. But she wasn't and she was now wondering what the cause of alarm was and how she could use that to her advantage. Rogue was a survivor; she would get out of here.

The bars in front of her cell weren't really bars at all, but laser strips. Interesting. If Rogue only knew how to access the various powers she had collected over the years, she could have gotten out of them easily. As it was, Rogue was too weak and hadn't yet conquered that particular skill, so she would have to figure out some other way of getting past those laser bars.

Fortunately, her cell was very dark, and the guards going back and forth didn't seem to be focusing too much on the prisoners. Rogue noticed a cell across from hers, though she couldn't see into it from her current position flat on her stomach. So, slowly, she pulled herself up. And almost gasped in horror when she did.

When she had fought Trask, her hair had been short, just above her shoulders. Now, it was at least five inches past her shoulders! What had they done to her? Had they aged her with some sort of technology? Or maybe they had some sort of mutant cooperating with them. Rogue watched in horror as the brown locks, once silky yet now oily from her captivity, slid over her shoulders in thick curlsas she pushed herself up, her distinctive white streaks still there. Her entire body trembled from the effort, feeling as if she had been beaten horribly and was now covered in bruises, though that wasn't the case.

Although, when she looked down at the arm that the needle had been stuck in, a large, purple bruise was blossoming, and Rogue silently groaned. It stood out starkly against her pale flesh, and in the dim light of the facility, looked nasty and damning. Sitting in a corner of her cell, Rogue felt herself over, to make sure she didn't have any broken bones, and came across another curiosity. She had always been a slim girl, even though she was seventeen, but her body didn't feel like the body of a seventeen year old now. It was still slim, but it had more curves. Her breasts were bigger and her arms and legs were far suppler, despite the horribleness of the situation. In fact, if she didn't know any better, she would say she was even an inch or so taller, though she couldn't be for sure, since she was sitting. She felt… older.

Confusion reigned for a moment, but she shoved that violently aside. She needed to have a clear head right now so that she could escape, not be distracted by her current physical state. Rogue still couldn't see completely into the cell across from hers, though she was pretty sure there was no one in there.

And then, miracle of miracles, the bars disappeared. With a loud screech, they just flickered and disappeared, as if whatever generator that had been producing them had been somehow disconnected. Rogue's eyes widened slightly at this sudden turn of events, but she wasn't about to turn down this sort of opportunity. It was her chance to escape. And it seemed that the guards had realized that, for many of them had stalled and lifted their weapons.

Casually, Rogue stood up, stumbling only a little. Adrenaline was rushing through her system, giving her the strength she wouldn't have had without it. She knew she would pay for it later, probably by sleeping for three or four days, but now, she felt invincible. Pity she didn't actually have that power. It would have been nice in a situation like this. Stretching out her tired muscles, Rogue looked at the guards who regarded her with wary expressions.

"Hello, gentleman. I believe it's time that we say our farewells," Rogue said pleasantly, the smile on her face dangerous.

They didn't even have time to lift their guns. With a feral snarl, Rogue launched herself at the guards full force. On her peripheral vision, she noticed a few other captive mutants doing the same the thing with their various powers. One girl, with long black hair and slightly silver skin forcibly lifted a guard all the way off his feet and threw him into three other guards charging down the halls. Smiling viciously, Rogue followed the girl's suite, attacking with a ferociousness that she didn't know she possessed. She didn't particularly want to absorb any of them, but that didn't mean she didn't know how to kick the living shit out of somebody. And though they wore armor and she was barefoot, they didn't stand a chance.

Eventually, the three or four other mutants that had been battling the guards in the cell block had dashed off to find their own freedom, leaving Rogue and the silver skinned girl to fight on their own. But the number of guards left charging into the corridor was dwindling until it completely stopped, and all the guards were either unconscious, fled in fear… or dead.

Panting in exertion, a crazed look in her eyes, Rogue stood among the bodies, her fists clenched at her sides as she fought to control the blood lust seizing her. What in the world was wrong with her? She had never felt this sort of rage before, this passionate, overbearing need to wreck havoc on anybody. It was a new, frightening feeling, and one that she didn't particularly dislike, which worried her. But there was no one left to fight; she needed to get out.

The silver skinned girl ran over to her and lightly touched her shoulder, her scarlet eyes just as turbulent as Rogue's emerald ones, "We need to get out of here. More will come, and we can't fight forever."

Rogue looked over at the girl next to her. She was devastatingly beautiful, in a tragic sort of way, with long silky black hair that fell past her waist and two scarlet stripes almost identical to Rogue's white ones streaking down the front. She was as tall as Rogue and built athletically, her shimmering skin rippling with power underneath her gray outfit. But her scarlet eyes were tortured, a feeling Rogue knew only too well.

Nodding curtly, Rogue ordered, "Come on, this way."

The two girls started to run along the corridor, dodging the fallen guards and taking out any new ones that appeared. The siren was still shrieking loudly, red lights going off everywhere Trask of whatever had caused this. But Rogue didn't care what had started all this; she was only grateful for a chance to escape. They finally got to a corridor that had a window, and with a look to the other that needed no explaining, they crashed through it.

Rogue ignored the scraping of the glass against her skin; the small wounds were nothing to what could have been done to her. And just as she was about to land, the strangest thing happened. She didn't. Something, or rather someone, grabbed her by the armpits and lifted her into the air.

Looking up in surprise, Rogue realized the girl she had been escaping with could fly, and was obviously strong enough to carry her and stay in the air. Rogue was almost giddy with relief; this would make escaping that much easier. She shot a weak smile at the girl, and the girl smiled back before soaring over the chaos.

The guards noticed the two of them flying away, and bullets peppered the air around them. The girl holding Rogue swerved and flew higher, taking them out of reach until the bullets stopped. Fortunately Rogue wasn't afraid of heights, or she would have been puking by now. Looking down at the ground beneath them, Rogue watched the erupting bedlam apathetically. Someone had obviously attacked Trask's compound, and for that she was grateful, for she had been able to escape. But beyond that, she felt, surprisingly, nothing.

However, first things first…

"Thank you. My name is Rogue."

"They call me Argent, and you're welcome," the girl, Argent, responded, her voice husky and scratchy, as if she had suffered and recovered from a neck wound. "Where do you want me to take you, Rogue?"

"However far you are going is better than I could have expected," Rogue said truthfully, extremely grateful once more for the girl. But really, she shouldn't be thinking of Argent as a girl, as it was obvious that Argent had to be at least twenty, maybe twenty-one.

Rogue sensed Argent struggling with something before the girl simply said, "I have no home, so wherever you want to go, I'll take you there."

Rogue was silent for a moment, considering this. The poor girl, she knew how having no home felt. "Where are we? Where is this base?"

"Nevada."

"Can you get me to New York?" Rogue asked. The Professor would surely offer Argent a place among the X-Men; obviously she was a pretty powerful mutant.

"Yes, though it might take me a few days," Argent answered. "Where in New York you heading?"

"Bayville," Rogue said softly, looking at the ground some two hundred feet bellow them. Argent still held her by her armpits, leaving the rest of her body to tangle precariously over the open air, but Rogue was exhilarated by the danger it presented, by the wind weaving through her hair. They were flying at a pretty good pace, and the cool air on Rogue's heated skin felt excellent.

Argent hummed softly, the vocal equivalent of a shrug, "I don't know where that is, but you can direct me there once we get into New York. You got family there?"

"Sort of," Rogue responded truthfully. "You'd be welcomed there, too, you know. The professor, the man who owns the place I stay in, he takes in people like us, trains us to use our powers. He could help you, too."

The girl was silent for a moment, considering what Rogue was saying, "What are your powers? You didn't use any back in the fight."

It was Rogue's time to pause now. She didn't know quite how to answer this; she didn't want Argent to be afraid of her and drop her in some remote spot without a chance to get home.

"Are they really that terrible?" Argent asked, her voice amused.

"Yes. I… absorb people," Rogue said hesitantly, balking at giving her all the information. She hardly if ever told anyone the entire story unless forced to.

Argent, apparently, was going to force her to, "Absorb? I don't understand."

"My skin. All I have to do is touch someone, and I absorb their energy, their life force. And, if they are a mutant, I absorb their power, too. But I only keep their power for a little while before it fades away. I even get the memories and psyches of each person I absorb…" Rogue trailed off, wincing in pain at that particular thought. Now she waited for Argent to scream or shout in fear and drop her, or at the very least touch back down on ground and part ways with her. Very few people actually wanted to be Rogue's friend.

There were several moments of tense silence where Rogue feared that Argent would reject her before the British girl said softly, "I'm sorry. All of your skin?"

"Yes, all of it."

"That must be a bitch. So, you can't have any physical contact with anyone if your skin is exposed unless you want to… absorb them?" Argent asked, her voice curious.

Rogue nodded, "That's right. All it takes is even half a millisecond of touching, and the person is out cold."

She could hear the grin in Argent's voice as the girl said, "That's bloody fucking awesome, you know. Tragic for you, of course, that you can't touch anybody. But still. Fucking awesome."

Her reaction caught Rogue off-guard. Rogue's powers had been called many things. Powerful, deadly, dangerous, frightening, all of these things. But never 'fucking awesome'. No one had ever responded to her powers with the amused, impressed tone that Argent was speaking in, and while Rogue was slightly confused over it, she was also secretly thrilled. She felt like a little ten-year old who had managed to creep out her best friends with some disgusting story and had all the attention and awe focused on herself. So Rogue had to prevent the goofy grin that was spreading across her lips and try to respond modestly.

"Thank you," Rogue murmured, glad that Argent couldn't see her flaming red face.

"I mean, really, you're so bloody powerful, you could even take me down. And that totally rocks," Argent continued. "It may be a bitch for you, sure, but it's an even bigger bitch to the people you are taking on. And from that fighting I saw, I assume you're a pro at taking people on."

Rogue nodded again, "Yes, Professor Xavier gathered a group of mutants, myself included, to stop another mutant named Magneto from attacking humans. But that was before mutants were found out, before Trask got me…"

"Professor Xavier, you say?" Argent asked suddenly, her voice sounding strange.

"Yes, Professor Charles Xavier. Have you heard of him?" Rogue asked, her voice hopeful. Maybe he had been on TV, speaking out to try to find her.

Argent was silent for a moment, and Rogue sensed that she wanted to say something but was unsure of how to say it, "I remember hearing, about four years back, of a Professor Xavier and his group of X-Men that had been fighting the mutant Magneto being caught by Trask. They were the ones who unearthed us."

"Four years?" Rogue asked sharply in confusion. "What do you mean, four years ago?"

"I've only been in America for about two years, so my information may be a wee bit fuzzy on the exact details. But I remember the date exactly, because that was when we were exposed. Because of Professor Xavier and Magneto. I wouldn't forget a date like that. I'm sorry, luv," Argent said mournfully, "but it truly has been four years since that particular incident occurred. Professor Xavier already rescued his X-Men a long time ago, although Trask had managed to evade capture, which is why he is still out getting mutants today."

If they weren't flying, Rogue would have turned around and screamed at Argent. Her thoughts were chaotic once more, and a new burst of adrenaline was running through her. Four years? She couldn't be right, she just couldn't. Rogue's memory was that it happened just yesterday. There was now way, no way at all, that she could have forgotten _four whole years_. No, Argent had to be mistaken. Besides, even if it had been four years, the X-Men would have rescued her along with the others, like she had said. They wouldn't have left her behind… would they?

"Rogue?" Argent asked after a moment, worried by her silence. "Are you okay?"

It would explain why she looked older. She didn't look seventeen; if the time table was accurate, if it were 2006 instead of 2002, she would be twenty-one now, and her body certainly looked it. But they would never, ever leave her! But maybe they couldn't find her. Maybe Trask had spirited her away before they could rescue her and they were still looking for her. That had to be the case. Rogue would be devastated if it weren't. But it was. It was. It was.

But how did that explain the fact that she didn't remember four years of her life? Where had those four years gone? Surely she would have known... They couldn't have wiped out that much memory... Or even wiped it out that precisely, and left the rest of her memories. And what would be the point? What the hell was going on?

"Rogue?"

"Huh? Oh yes, yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry… just, thinking…" Rogue said weakly. Argent didn't know that Rogue's memories made it seem like it was just yesterday that she had been taken, and Rogue was certain she didn't know Argent, so Argent had no reason to lie to her. And Rogue could always absorb the silver-skinned mutant, just to be sure, but she didn't really want to jeopardize their newfound friendship like that.

"So, will your professor take me in, do you think?" Argent asked, and Rogue heard the worry in her voice.

"Of course he will," Rogue answered automatically. "He takes in any mutant that asks for his help. He is a very nice, generous man. He runs a school specifically for mutants, a boardinghouse where we can live in safety. You'll be very welcome. And your powers will be welcomed, too."

"Will I have to join the X-Men if I do?"

Rogue shook her head, "Not necessarily, not if you don't want to. You don't have to join the X-Men to stay in the Institute; in fact, most students don't. We only have a very small number, and most of us are actually orphans or without guardians who would try to stop us from being X-Men, with a few exceptions."

Argent listened to this and nodded, "That's good. I think I would like to be an X-Man. What do you do?"

So Rogue explained to Argent what the purpose of the X-Men was as they flew along in the night, answering any questions she had. Rogue was one of the few who had knowledge of the other side so she could give a well-informed opinion on what it was like to be an X-Man and what it truly meant to fight someone else, another mutant. Argent explained what her powers were: she could fly and her silver skin was impenetrable to anything, be it lasers or bullets or spikes. She would be a blessing in a fight against other mutants, and (as Argent had said that anti-mutant terrorist organizations were becoming very popular) against humans, too.

Rogue was very depressed when she heard that the humans were getting more and more violent towards mutants, but not all surprised. It was human nature to fear what they didn't know, and it was also human nature to be violent, nasty beasts that attacked anybody when provoked, whether that provocation was real or not. She was still stewing over the fact that she had been missing for four years now, even though it only felt like she had been missing for a few hours. Yet no obvious answer or solution popped into her brain. In fact, when she tried to think about her past, her head hurt horribly, making her very suspicious.

"Well," Argent said after a while, "I think we should touch down for the night and camp out in the trees. It won't be fun, but I don't want to risk going into town. It will take us a couple of days flight to make it to New York."

So they camped out under the stars. Rogue was so weary, she fell asleep instantly.

* * *

It took them exactly three days to reach Bayville, New York, finally reaching Rogue's home by about nine o'clock in the evening. Which was a good thing, since that meant that many people were in bed, and the darkness could hide the two mutants, who would obviously stand out in the ratty clothing they had been left in from Trask's experiments. Both of them reeked horribly, their hair tangled messes around their faces and sweat and dirt clinging to every part of them. Argent was so tired from flying and carrying Rogue that she was leaning heavily on the slightly taller Southern girl. 

Rogue felt like a deep weight had been removed from her chest when she saw the familiar wrought-iron gate and brick wall surrounding the Institute. Home. She was finally home. It was as if the welcoming arms of the X-Men were already around her and she was safe and sound, all her questions answered.

Neither of them wanted to wake up the entire Institute, which would have happened had they pushed the button on the intercom system, so Argent gathered all her energy and managed to lift the both of them up and over the ten foot wall. She very nearly collapsed when they made it to the other side, but Rogue kept her supported, despite her own weariness.

The two of them stumbled up the circular driveway to the front doors of the mansion, Rogue murmuring to Argent the entire way, "It's fine, we're almost there. It's going to be fine."

Rogue knew the sensors would have already picked them up and alerted their presence to whoever was doing security that night, so she didn't even bother to ring the doorbell. Someone would come and open the door.

And she didn't have long to wait. Within seconds of gaining the porch in front of the doorway, the double doors swung open to reveal two people.

Rogue's eyes widened as she came face to face with a striking pair of emerald eyes surrounded by two streaks of white hair.

"Oh my god."

* * *

BUM BUM BUM! Cliffy! Muwahahahahaha! Like you don't know who the other person is, but still. Cliffy! Anyway, I hope ya'll like it. I'll post the next chapter once I see what the response to this story is. Comments would be appreciated. Suggestions will be considered, I swear, because I really like other people's ideas and love to hear them. Flames, however, will be used to roast marshmallows over. 

Until the next chapter! Sparky


	2. Face to Face

Yay! I love reviews! Hm, I heard that we aren't allowed to respond to reviews, but I want to, so I'm going to. Hopefully I won't get into any trouble… Anyhoo these are the three so far:

Original: I promise I'll finish this one! I've got all the chapters outlined, I just need to get them written. I was watching Teen Titans one night, and the character Argent was on, and I sort of got fixated on her hair and her name. So I tweaked her powers a bit to make her my own, and her origins, of course. But I'm glad that you recognize her! Believe me, it's really simple how it's not a triangle. All of it will be obvious by the end of this chapter. Yup yup. Thank you for the review!

Northernstar: Yes, I am an evil person! I love cliffhangers, even if they are pretty obvious ones. But don't worry, all shall get better! Thank you for reviewing!

Miss Information: Of course many praises! This story would not have happened without your story to spark my creative streak. Let's see, number three is almost correct of your guesses. However, you have it a bit backwards. Which is good, because I didn't want my storyline to be too obvious. But it is sort of freaky how you guessed so closely… There will be a major battle (not just the one in this chapter) but I haven't decided yet if it will be to the death. Maybe, maybe not, depending on my mood at the time I write the final chapter. I hope you like this chapter. I wasn't even planning on posting today until I read your review and I was like "I have to tell her how close she is!" Thank you for the review!

So, here is my next chapter! Standard disclaimers apply. Don't own any of the characters, blah blah blah. At the end of this chapter, there will be a preview of the next chapter, too! Have fun reading and tell me what you think.

(Isn't it odd that while I type this, the first X-Men movie is on? I'm amused by the irony of that…)

**Desperate Situations**

**Chapter Two**

Rogue felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Hard. She was looking at herself. But, it wasn't herself, because she was herself. But, there was another copy… Oh god, this was confusing.

Standing in the door with an incredulous look on her face was almost an exact duplicate of Rogue. Only, there were slight differences. Almost unnoticeable, but there all the same. This Rogue was tanned, her skin glowing a deep, rich gold from the light in the Mansion. This Rogue had long, almost butt-length STRAIGHT hair, her white streaks reaching down to just past her shoulders. This Rogue was not wearing any dark clothing, but rather cowgirlish clothing, i.e. a pair of Daisy Duke cut off jean shorts that showed ALL of her legs, a tight green T-Shirt that read "Save a Horse, Ride a Cajun", and a pair of flip-flops. She looked much freer than Rogue ever would have let herself become.

Peripherally, Rogue noticed who was standing next to her. It was Gambit, one of Magneto's men. She had noticed him at the battle, and had thought him cute at the time, but not much more than that. Now, he was obviously a bit older and far more developed. He was all sexy muscles and hard planes, almost three inches taller than the Other Rogue.

For a moment, there was complete silence as the four just stared at each other. Poor Argent was unsure what to do; Rogue had never said she had a twin, and from the way she was reacting, she didn't think that this other girl that looked like her was her twin. A thought finally penetrated Rogue's mind. What if Mystique had posed as her and they had saved her instead of Rogue?

With a little snarl, Rogue dropped Argent unceremoniously to the ground and lunged at the Other Rogue, hissing, "Mystique!"

This snapped the Other Rogue and Gambit into action. Where once Rogue had just felt she had been punched in the gut, now she had been, for the Other Rogue slammed her fist into Rogue's middle with enough force to send the Southern girl sprawling to the ground. With a gasp of pain at the force, Rogue just sort of lay there, unmoving. If she had been in her element, she could have fought back. But she was just too weak, and Mystique, the Other Rogue, was just too strong. When had Mystique gained that much strength?

Their commotion must have roused the others, for soon, all of the inhabitants of the Mansion was swarming down on them.

The Other Rogue took two steps towards Rogue and grabbed her by the scruff of her dirty collar, dragging her up to a good five inches above ground and hissing back at her, "Who the hell are you?"

Argent took offense to the Other Rogue grabbing Rogue and dove at her, knocking the imposter to the ground in a tumble of legs and arms, sending Rogue back to the ground with them. Well, that started a clash of the Titans. It seemed that adrenaline was now perking up Argent, for she and the Other Rogue started fighting, both super strong and invulnerable to anything, evenly matched in their fight. It was a catfight out of any schoolboy's wildest wet dream.

Rogue, on the other hand, was singularly touched that anybody would fight for her like this. Sure, she was part of a team, but she didn't think any of them would go to the mat in such a way as Argent was going. It was touching, and Rogue made a mental note to thank her.

However, now was not the time to get sentimental. Rogue noticed Gambit charging up one of those damn cards of his, ready to aim it at Argent, his anger evident. There was no way she was going to allow him to harm her friend, especially when the Rogue he was with was an imposter. With another little snarl, Rogue scrambled up from the porch and launched herself at him. She didn't want to absorb him, she didn't think she could handle his psyche right now, but she had to take him out. He turned just in time to see her flying at him. But he thought she was going to punch him; he was dead wrong. While he moved to protect his face, Rogue brought up her knee and rammed it into his groin.

She had never kicked any guy there before, but she had heard it was painful. And Gambit seemed to agree with that opinion. His red-on-black eyes widened in surprised horror, and his mouth opened into a little "o" before he managed a piteous groan and sank to his knees, his legs pressed together and his hands covering his vital organ. The Other Rogue saw this little byplay and screamed in fury.

The next thing Rogue knew, it was as if a train had rammed into her back and was driving her straight into the fence. She wasn't strong enough to stop it and could only screech in pain as the wood was broken over her stomach and legs, some of the shards piercing her skin. Similar chaos to Trask's base was erupting, and Rogue was paying the painful price for it. She didn't even know that Mystique could fly.

Dimly, through the pain, she was aware of the voices shouting around her, but she was just so angry, she didn't care. She placed her bare hand on the Other Rogue's exposed skin – and was shocked when nothing happened! She didn't absorb her! Rogue stared at her in horror, grappling with the Other Rogue to escape her.

Rogue must have dropped acid. Or finally given in to the voices in her head. How else to explain the fact that she was fighting another Rogue that can fly and was super strong and apparently invulnerable to her touch? There was simply no other way for her to explain that phenomena. The Other Rogue was glaring balefully at her and winning the fight, her superior strength and stamina way outdoing Rogue's. Vaguely Rogue was aware of Argent battling off Gambit, but she had to keep her waning attention focused on the battle she was presently in.

Suddenly, out of the entire ruckus, the Professor's voice rang out loud and clear, "STOP!"

Both Rogue's stopped instantly, trained to perfection to obey the Professor's commands. The Other Rogue dropped Rogue (things were getting way too confusing to keep straight in her mind, by the way), and she toppled to the ground, too weary to get up and fight her. Gambit stopped fighting Argent, and even the silver skinned girl seemed inclined to obey the telepathic mutant. The crowd around them went silent, too, opening wide to let the Professor's wheelchair, pushed by none other than the elegant Storm, to the porch.

Slouched over against the remains of the fence and breathing heavily, Rogue looked at him from behind her bangs, of which were strung wildly over her face. She was breathing heavily, feeling so lost and confused; it was almost a physical hurt. There were several added gashes covering her body and new bruises spreading like an oil spill over her skin. Argent didn't appear to be anything more than tired, but her red eyes still glowed with anticipation at the prospect of a good fight, and her body was in the ready position, despite the scorch marks on her uniform.

When the Professor had been wheeled over to where he could see the Other Rogue and Rogue better, his eyes widened in surprise. He glanced back and forth between the two of them before settling on Rogue with a frown.

"Mystique," he said seriously. "What are you doing here and in young Rogue's body?"

Rogue gaped at him, her eyes going even wider than his had, "What the hell do you mean by that? I'm not Mystique, she is!" At this, she pointed wildly at the Other Rogue. "I'm the real Rogue! I don't know who this imposter is!"

There was dead silence for a moment before the Other Rogue began to laugh insanely, "Mama, what have you got into your head that you're playing at now?"

Rogue turned to her, her emerald eyes half-crazed, "Mother? Are you shitting me? I'm Rogue! Do you hear me? Rogue!"

Her vehement protestations that she was indeed who she said she was seemed to have fallen on deaf ears. The invulnerable Other Rogue continued to laugh hysterically, Gambit was eying her curiously, and everyone else was looking at her like she was some circus freak. Oh, yes, she felt right at home.

That's when Wolverine came forward. Rogue felt tears spring to her eyes as she saw the familiar face. Only now, it didn't look at her with gruff tolerance. It looked at her with suspicion. Logan sniffed around her a few times and then drew back, a confused look on his face.

Turning to the Professor, he said, "It ain't Mystique, Chuck. That's Stripes."

Well _that_ got everybody going again. How could there be two Rogue's? Logan's nose was never wrong. What was going on? Who was this new Rogue? Questions were buzzing around like flies among students that Rogue recognized, and some that she didn't. Perfect little Jean Grey was there, her arm curled around Cyclops', indicating that they had obviously come out with their "secret" affair during her absence. Kitty was there, too, standing next to none other than Lance Alvers. He must have joined the X-Men while she was with Trask. The great big Russian boy, Piotr, was standing there quietly, watching everything with a blank face. Even Kurt was there. Kurt looked amazing, all lean muscle, and several inches taller, cutting quite the handsome figure. He was watching her with narrowed yellow eyes.

Holding up a hand, the Professor silenced everybody before asking Rogue, "My dear, please tell us who you are again."

"I told you who I am," she spat back at him, starting to get angry with the whole proceedings. "And Wolvie sniffed me out, so I am who I say I am. If you don't trust me, Prof, then take a look in my head."

Rogue struggled to get up to her feet, but couldn't quite manage it. Argent quickly came over and wrapped an arm around her waist, carefully helping up Rogue without touching any of her skin. With a grateful smile, the Southern girl got up on wobbly legs, ignoring the pain shooting through her body. After all, pain meant you were still alive. And secretly, Rogue reveled in the pain. It was a glorious feeling, when she could usually feel nothing.

That was when she felt the Professor unobtrusively peak into her mind. Normally she would have glared ferociously at him and told him to mind his own damn business, but she needed him to do this so that her identity could be revealed and the imposter could be taken care of. He searched around for a few moments, a slight frown marring his eyebrows.

Finally, when he emerged, he gave her an unreadable look, "You are indeed Rogue. However," he added loudly when the Other Rogue and Gambit protested this, "however, there is something… not quite right. Something wrong. In essence, yes, you are Rogue. You have her memories and you have her personality. But I sense something… different."

This time, Rogue didn't hold back. She glared at him, "What the hell do you mean, differences? No, I take that back. Where the hell do you think I got these differences? From spending four years with that fucking monster, Trask!" Nobody had to know that she didn't remember those four years, although she suspected the Professor did. There was a chorus of gasps as she announced this, making Rogue point once more at the Other Rogue, "She's not the real Rogue! I am!"

"Like hell you are! I'm the real Rogue!" the Other Rogue said, taking a step forward menacingly. Argent met that step with one of her own; Rogue might not be strong enough to fight the Other Rogue, but Argent was.

"I will not have any more fighting on my grounds!" the Professor said sternly, halting the two of them. "Please, let us adjourn inside so that we may finish this interesting conversation. My dear, may I ask who you are?" This was directed at Argent.

With a dark look, Argent muttered, "None of your business."

"All the same, I'd like to know at least your name. I can always read your mind if you don't want to give it," the Professor threatened.

Glaring just as ferociously as Rogue was, she hissed, "The name's Argent."

"Thank you. Now, will the two of you follow me, please? Rogue, Gambit, I would like you two to be in there, as well as you, Jean and Scott," the Professor commanded as Storm turned him around and wheeled him into the room where Rogue used to get chewed out by the Professor or Storm. Storm had been the only one silent throughout this whole debacle, although she did regard both Rogue's with wary eyes. She had been fooled by Mystique one too many times to get fooled again.

Argent knew that Rogue wouldn't be able to make the walk and last out what was obviously going to be a long conversation, so she picked up her friend easily and tromped in behind everyone, confident that no one would be stupid enough to attack the two of them when their backs were turned. Her strength had returned with the adrenaline, she was pumped and ready for anything, if anybody was stupid enough. The students all crowded behind them, but once the original X-Men team, now including Lance, Gambit, and Piotr, had all filed in, the door was closed. Storm had given them one of those looks that meant 'Eavesdrop and you will be punished severely' that worked every time, making all the students shuffle away in disappointment.

Rogue watched curiously (although she hated to admit that she _was_ curious) as the Other Rogue sat down easily on Gambit's lab, her free skin making contact with his and not absorbing any of his powers.

The Professor must have caught her staring, because he said easily, "Magneto gave Rogue a bracelet that inhibits her absorption powers some time ago, so now Rogue… or, the Rogue you are now seeing, can touch freely."

She felt a shaft of thick and heavy envy shoot through her. What a freedom that would be! To touch without absorbing anyone!

"Now," the Professor began, "we need to get this all sorted. I must admit to liking puzzles, but I don't like this one. Please explain how this night started."

"Well, Professor, the security system alerted Gambit and me and that people were coming up the drive. So, we opened the door and saw them. Then she," the Other Rogue said, pointing at Rogue, "attacked me."

"Because you aren't the real me! I'm the real me!" Rogue frowned slightly, "God, that sounds confusing."

The Professor nodded, "Yes, that does. Thank you, Rogue, well, I mean, oh dear…" he trailed off. "I think first we need to start off with how to differentiate the two of you. Our Rogue will be known as Rogue, and you, my dear, shall be called Anna Marie, your real name. Is that alright?"

Rogue gaped at him, "How do you know my real name?"

"I told him, stupid," the Other Rogue hissed, rolling her eyes.

In order to prevent a fight, the Professor asked more forcefully, "Is that alright?"

Sullenly, Rogue nodded, "Yes, that's fine."

"Thank you," the Professor said, nodding in acknowledgement to her. "Now, I've asked for the moment the others to remain silent in here as we three discuss this issue, as it is very confusing. Anna Marie, please tell me exactly the circumstances that brought you here to our door tonight."

Rogue fiddled with her dirty uniform, still looking sullen, "I suspect you know that I don't remember those four years, don't you?" When the Professor just nodded, she continued with a sigh, "Alright then. The last thing I remember is that fight with Magneto when we were trying to save Wolvie from the Sentinels and being captured by Trask. The next thing I know is waking up in Trask's lab, tied down to one of his tables, and then again waking up in a cell. I'm not sure how long I slept between those two experiences, but I'd say only a few hours. Then somebody must have attacked the base, because the sirens went off and the guards were running around everywhere. Argent and I managed to escape. She told me that the fight was four years ago, but I honestly remember it like it was yesterday. I don't remember what happened in between the time I was capture and the time I woke up. We came here, and now this. That's all I can tell you, Professor."

He nodded for a third time and sat silently for a moment, his expression distant as he thought. Then, he said, "Thank you, Anna Marie. You are telling the truth as you know it."

"What? You think I wouldn't?" Rogue snapped, instinctively feeling like he was holding something back from her.

"No, it was merely a comment. Now let me tell you what happened four years ago. Our Rogue and Wolverine and the others spent three months in Trask's base, being experimented on, before we managed to get them free. We rescued Rogue along with the others, and we know she is not Mystique or any other shape-shifting mutant. We did not see you there," the Professor said.

This made Rogue leap to her feet, "What the hell do you mean, you didn't see me there? She must be- be a clone! Yes, a clone or something!"

The Professor shook his head sadly, "No, Anna Marie, Rogue is not a clone. We've done several DNA tests on her since her time with Trask. She is herself."

"Then how the hell can there be two of us?" Rogue shouted, totally unhinged now. Everyone was staring at her, dead silent, their pity practically pouring like acid waves from their bodies, making Rogue even angrier.

"I would like Dr. McCoy to run some tests on you, with your permission of course, and get you cleaned up. It is very late, and both you and Miss Argent look very tired. We still have a lot to discuss and figure out, but we will do that in the morning," the Professor said.

Rogue looked at him incredulously, "Just like that? You are going to accept her, accept me, accept the both of us, just like that? Even though you don't know which one of us is the real one? Are you on drugs!"

"No, Anna Marie," the Professor said, a wealth of tolerant amusement heavy in his voice, "I am not on drugs. However, being in both of your minds, you are both telling the truth. You are both who you say you are. It is just a complicated matter that should not be dealt with when we are all so tired. Now, please, Anna Marie, go see Dr. McCoy and get cleaned up. You and Miss Argent can have a room together tonight."

The X-Men filed out, each giving her looks varying from curiosity to suspicion as they passed.

As the Professor went by, he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, "Everything will be explained in due course, Anna Marie. Don't worry."

Rogue and Argent stood in the middle of the room for a moment, Rogue staring out the doors in exhausted confusion and Argent watching her new friend with sympathy. This would not be an easy thing for anyone to go through.

Finally, Rogue nodded her head towards the door, "Come on, Argent. We need to go see Dr. McCoy."

The two girls walked slowly out of the room, both of them feeling more and more drained by the moment. All the adrenaline had faded from their systems, making them sluggish as they walked through the Mansion. Added to that, the stares from all the curious students made them even more resistant to moving around. But Rogue really needed to see Dr. McCoy. She couldn't ignore her wounds now. They were too painful and were protesting every one of her movements.

Eventually they made it down to the underground lab. Argent was impressed by all the interesting gadgets, but she was too tired to do much more than say, "Cool."

As they entered the lab, Rogue smiled faintly when she saw Dr. McCoy moving about busily, obviously preparing for their arrival, "Hello, Beast."

Hank McCoy looked up when he heard her say his name softly, his expression conflicted, "Anna Marie. Please come in. Welcome to the Institute, Argent."

Argent just smiled and went over to one of the beds and flopped down on it. She wasn't hurt, just dirty and tired. Rogue was aware of the fact that she was wearing only a pair of filthy underwear, no bra, and felt sure that Argent was in the same predicament, so they really couldn't undress in front of Dr. McCoy.

However, smart man that he was, he had anticipated that. Motioning over to the second bed in the room, and the two neat stacks of clothes on it, Dr. McCoy said, "Here are some clothes for the two of you. I'll leave you for the moment so that you both can get dressed." With that, he shuffled out of the room, his hulking blue body still awkward looking in a lab coat.

Arching an eyebrow, Rogue wandered over to the bed. On it, there was a pair of simple gray pajama pants and a gray tank top, one for each girl, and Rogue's even had a scrunchie on top of her pile so she could pull her hair back. She didn't need to be told twice, nor did Argent. They changed quickly, wishing that someone could have given them clean underwear, but deciding they would just have to live through one more night with them.

When Rogue had finished dressing, she sat up on her bed, her bare feet dangling over the cool linoleum as she pulled her oily curls back into a pony tail so that she could see. Although, just because her hair was out of the way did not mean she could see; her eyes were blurring from tiredness and blood from a cut over her left eye was dripping into her vision. Argent looked interesting, her silvery skin looking brighter compared to the dark gray of the pajama set she wore. Both girls were thin from lack of food, but at least Argent looked one color. Rogue was as colorful as a flag, her bruises standing out sharply against her pale skin.

When Dr. McCoy came back in, he grimaced at the sight of Rogue's battered body, realizing that most of it had come from the spectacular fight that she had gone through with their Rogue, since most of the blood was fresh. Coming over with his medical kit, he began to fuss over her, putting balm on all her bruises and bandages over her wounds. Only one cut had to be stitched up, the one over her left eye, which would leave a rather interesting looking scar, but Rogue didn't mind. She rather liked being fussed over. And since Dr. McCoy didn't comment on her rather rank smell, she was even doubly grateful to him.

After finishing bandaging up Rogue and making sure the two girls had gotten something to eat, Dr. McCoy said, "Rogue, I want to take a blood sample, if that's alright?"

Frankly, she didn't like the idea of needles being poked into her skin, but she knew it was necessary, so she let him do it. It took her tremendous effort to force back the few memories she had of Trask's base, but she managed it.

It was almost midnight by the time they were all done. Dr. McCoy walked to the door of the medical room and smiled, "You two girls can sleep in here tonight while other rooms are prepared for you. In the morning, you can take showers. Have a nice night, ladies." And then he left.

Sighing, Rogue flopped down on her bed, ignoring the covers as she stared blankly at the ceiling, "What is happening to me?"

* * *

Dr. McCoy looked at the DNA he had gathered from the Other Rogue, Anna Marie, closely under the microscope. It was imperative he be right about this, as the Professor wanted to know exactly what was going on. On the surface, everything pointed to the fact that this Other Rogue was indeed Rogue, just not… their Rogue, confusing as that sounded. 

But then, around two-thirty, Dr. McCoy exclaimed in shock, "Oh my God!"

* * *

Bum Bum Bum! Yet another cliffy! Well, I hoped you like this chapter! Reviews will be much appreciated. If you have any suggestions, anything you want to see, mention it! I promise I'll take it into consideration! And I promise, there will be MagnetoxRogue-iness in the next chapter! Here's a preview: 

_She ran as fast as she could from the Institute, not knowing where she was going and not caring. Tears blinded her eyes as anger and confusion and a thousand other emotions welled up within her. This couldn't be true! It just couldn't! _

_Finally, she ran out of steam, stopping near a tree in a slightly wooded area. She must be in the park, but she couldn't be sure. Leaning against the tree, she fought against the damnable tears that threatened to pour from her eyes. She hated crying, crying was weak, but she just couldn't think of anything else. Everything in her world had been turned upside down, topsy-turvy, and she didn't know what to do._

_Suddenly, a deep, masculine voice said from the darkness, "Rogue, why are you crying?"_

There we go! Next chappie! See you there! Sparky


	3. The New Rogue

**I am so sorry peoples! Very, very sorry! I have been so very, very busy! First with graduation, then I was in Germany for a month, then I was getting ready for college, then I was going to college, and now that I am at college… Well, now that I am more settled in, I actually have time to work on my story! Please forgive my lapse! I'll try to be better! I promise!**

**Anyway, to respond to my reviewers!**

**Angw: Thank you! Yes, I know, cliffies are evil. But I can't help it! I want to keep ya'll interested, so I have to do 'em! I'm glad you liked it. I'm glad you like the dark theme, too. I find I can't help myself, whenever I'm writing about Rogue. My themes tend to go dark. And the story will get darker as it progresses. The battle between Magneto and Rogue over dominance of wills is going to be interesting to write.**

**Scarlett Ward: Thank you for the enthusiastic review! I love getting enthusiastic reviews! And I live to please! So here is my next chapter. I hope you like it! I love MagnetoxRogue stories, too. Although I still do like Gambit, I like the darker side of the Master of Magnetism's love with the Untouchable Rogue. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Sleepy26: Yes, I know, cliffies are evil! But like I was telling Angw, I just have to do them. It keeps people hooked! Thank you for the review, and I'm glad you like my story. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Emma134: You wouldn't happen to be a fan of Emma Frost, would you? I love Emma Frost, if you are, and she is definitely going to make an appearance in this story! Anyway, thank you for the review! Yep, it is a little freaky, but that's what I intended, so I'm actually glad you think that. Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Miss Information: I wanted it to be confusing, so that the reader can be just as confused as poor ol' Roguey is. I thought it would be amusing. Yes, deep, masculine voice! That won't be until the end of this very, very long chapter, though. It's gonna be my cliffy! Because, of course, I'm evil and have to do cliffies. And yes, no worries, she gets a shower! Yes, greasy hair is gross! I take a shower every day, because I just can't stand the thought of greasy hair! Thank you for the review! Magneto and Rogue will definitely be going at each other in the next chapter, I just want to get everything set up, because, sadly, one of my failings is that I'm a little wordy, and since that wordiness needs to be spread out a bit, Magneto will make his major appearance in the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Okies, then, on to the third chapter! Remember, I love reviews! My favorite thing in the world. Well, one of my favorite things. Yuppers. So, enjoy the chapter!**

**Desperate Situations**

**Chapter Three**

_She was dreaming. She knew it, yet she couldn't wake up. Usually, she was able to wake herself up from her nightmares. How she knew that, she didn't know, but it was the truth. Only, now, something was preventing her from waking up. A lucid dream, that's what they called it, didn't they? _

_Well, if she was in a dream, she should figure out what she was dreaming about. Looking around, she was in a room. Only, it was a room she didn't recognize. Soft, feminine, totally out of style for her. Not necessarily pink and frilly, but definitely gauzy and whimsical. Something that someone obsessed with fantasy would love. But it wasn't _hers_. Though she couldn't actually feel the temperature, she got the feeling that the environment of the room was cool and breezy, not hot and humid, like it should be. All in all, the room was off. _

_Wandering around the room, she tried to discover why she was there. There was an ornate vanity set in the corner of the room with picture frames scattered in a charming pattern. Walking over to them, she lightly ran her spectral fingers over the silver frames, seeing but not feeling the movement. They were happy pictures of a family that looked pleased to be together, not like her family. There was a father and a mother, and one girl, obviously the daughter. The daughter had bright, impish blue eyes and strawberry blond hair. She was beautiful and happy to be alive. _

_She didn't recognize the family. Her family was broken, destructive, bad. She didn't know who were family was, actually, but they weren't _them_. Sighing, she moved away from the photographs, feeling some deep sadness as she drifted towards the large cheval mirror next to the vanity. _

"_What…?" She blinked rapidly, looking closely at the mirror. That wasn't her in the mirror. It was the girl from the picture standing there, staring back at her, mimicking her movements. She didn't have brown hair nor two white streaks, nor green eyes, which she knew she had. _

_She moved her hand up to her face, and the reflection in the mirror did the same. Touching her hair and looking at it, it was brown, not strawberry blond. Looking back at the mirror, she tilted her head. The reflection did the same, a mournful look in her pretty blue eyes. _

_Then, the reflection in the mirror began to speak to her, "Remember me. Remember me. Remember me. Remember who you were. Remember who you are."_

_In horror, she watched as the girl began to seep through the mirror, her long, pale arms stretching out towards her, her hands turning into talons. But she was trapped, unable to move as the girl got closer and closer, her ghostly hands wrapping around her neck. Terror gripped her tightly as chills ran up and down her spine, her air being blocked off by the phantom girl's hands. All along, the girl chanted, "Remember. Remember. Remember." Over and over again. _

_She wanted to scream, but her vocal chords wouldn't work, so she could only open her mouth noiselessly, clawing at the immaterial hands clutching her throat. The darkness was closing in on her, like sinking into a bottomless, muggy swamp. Help! Help! She needed help! Someone was calling her name, but she couldn't quite make out their voice. She was dying, being murdered, the phantom figure killing her slowly, her essence leaching into her throat, her lungs, clogging her breath. _

"…gue! Rogue! Rogue, wake up!"

Gasping in horror, Rogue woke instantly, grasping her throat and shooting upright in bed. She was sweating profusely, shaking like a little child, and breathing so hard, it was as if she had just run a marathon. One hand at her throat and the other over her rapidly breathing heart, Rogue tried desperately to get her bearings. Where was she? What had happened? What time was it?

Finally, sanity seemed to impose itself on her, calming her down as reality set in. She knew where she was. She was back home, at the Institute, in the medical wing. Only, there was another Rogue here, too. An imposter, she was sure. Rogue turned to the clock and realized it was almost three o'clock in the afternoon. She was not usually one to sleep in late, as the early morning always gave her great inspiration, but she had been injured and weary. The fear pulsing in her veins was because of the nightmare she had been woken up from, a horrifying dream of death. Lucid dreams were common to Rogue, but when she had nightmares, they tended not to be of the lucid kind. What in the world had sparked this one? And who was the girl in the dream?

Remembering the dream, she finally realized that Argent was standing by her bed waiting patiently for her to wake up. The smell rolling off her was almost too much to bear, but she would be taking a shower soon, so she could stand it. Looking up at Argent and blinking in confusion at having been pulled out of REM in such a manner, she tried to move her hand from her throat, but found she could not.

"Argent…" Rogue whispered hoarsely, her voice husky as if the hands that had been around her throat had been real.

The silver skinned mutant looked at her with sympathy in her eyes, "You were tossing about fitfully and grabbing at your neck, as if you couldn't breathe. I figured you were having a nightmare."

Rogue nodded absently, her hand still stroking her throat. The sensation of being strangled had been so real, she had thought that she was going to die. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. And the impression that she was missing something, forgetting something, was lingering with her, even as the details of the dream began to fade away in the afternoon light.

"Rogue?" Argent asked, looking at her curiously. "Are you okay?"

Sighing slightly and shaking her head a bit, Rogue shrugged her shoulders in a very Gallic gesture, "I don't know. I was having a bad dream… But I can't really remember what it was about now."

Argent nodded, "Yes, I've had those before. They're a bitch, to be sure. But don't let it bother you."

"Mmm," Rogue said simply, her mind elsewhere. She stank, she was extremely sore, and she was still confused over what was happening. Sometime during the night she had kicked off her covers, and her pajamas were tangled around her body, revealing all her cuts and bruises. "When did you wake up?"

"About an hour ago. That big blue guy came in to check on us, and I woke up. He didn't want to disturb you, so he just gave me some magazines and left. I must say, though, he kept looking at you oddly, like he wanted to open your brain and pry into your innermost thoughts. Or like you were some lab rat ready to be dissected." At this, Argent tossed herself onto her bed, letting one of her long legs dangle off and swing about as she picked up a magazine and thumbed through it. "Weird man, that blue dude."

Rogue smiled faintly, pulling the scrunchie from her disgusting-feeling hair and trying to run her hands through the ratty knots in it, "Yes, Dr. McCoy tends to think of us all as little experiments he's working on. It's what makes him so endearing. But he's harmless."

Turning and giving her a dry look, Argent said, "Oh yes, he looks harmless."

Laughing softly, Rogue conceded her point, "Alright, he does look monstrous, but really, he's pretty harmless, unless you piss him off. Of course, he couldn't hurt you anyway, right?"

"Well, no, not really, but still. He looks like something that would creep out of the closet."

"Don't let him hear you say that. He would use it against you as a prank," Rogue said, grinning at Argent.

Rolling her scarlet eyes, Argent muttered, "Peachy." Then, she was silent for a moment before continuing in a somewhat hesitant voice, "You know, Rogue, that wasn't exactly the reaction I was expecting you to get yesterday."

That made Rogue's spirit drop completely, "No, it wasn't the reaction I was expecting, either."

"Do you have any idea how there could be another you?" Argent asked, twiddling a piece of her maroon bangs between her fingers. Obviously she had taken a shower during the hour that she had been awake while Rogue was asleep, for her hair was now glossy and sleek, and she smelled much better than she had the previous night.

Rogue shook her head, "I have no idea. I honestly thought she was Mystique at first. Mystique is a shape-shifting mutant, and I wouldn't put it past her to try some stunt like this. But if Wolvie says neither of us is Mystique based on smell, and Xavier says we are Rogue… personality and memory wise, I guess you would say, then we are who we say we are. But I have no idea how this could happen."

"Do you think that maybe the Other Rogue is a mutant who can take on the shape and personality/memory of another mutant to the point where even a telepath wouldn't recognize them?"

Again, Rogue shook her head, "No, Xavier is far too powerful not to pick up on something like that."

"But you can't define every mutation as the same thing. You don't know what every mutation is going to be able to do. Maybe there is a mutant, maybe the Other Rogue is a mutant who can hide her true form and memories so well that she would fool even one as powerful as Xavier?" Argent offered. "I mean, after all, every mutation is different, we can't positively say whether or not this sort of mutation couldn't exist."

Rogue frowned darkly, "I suppose. But it still pisses me off. I know I'm the real Rogue. I _know_ it. I don't know who this other girl is, but she isn't me, that's for sure."

"Well, of course she isn't _you_," Argent said, grinning insolently. "You are both real-"

Rogue halted her before she could go any further, "Okay! Okay! Let's not get into a philosophical debate! I stink and I hurt. I really want to take a shower. Philosophy is not high on my agenda of speaking points today."

Argent laughed at her, "Dr. McCoy said you could take a shower when you woke up. Xavier wants to see both of us after you are cleaned up."

Sliding off the bed, Rogue almost fell on her ass. Her leg muscles had grown stiff during the night and now cramped in displeasure at having to be used, practically screaming in pain as she touched down on the ground. Grunting in surprised hurt, Rogue held up a hand to stop Argent from getting up to help her. She could help herself. Besides, too much of her skin was showing. So, she just had to grit her teeth and grapple along the bed to help her make her way to the bathroom.

It took her a total of ten minutes and several falls to make the ten feet it took to get to the bathroom, her muscles continually seizing on her, making her stop the progress of her walking. By the time she got into the bathroom, she was exhausted, sweating once more and clutching at the sink for support. Whatever the Other Rogue wasn't, she was one hell of a nasty fighter.

Shutting the door behind her for privacy, Rogue looked at herself in the mirror. She looked, to put it plainly, like hell warmed over. Her skin was pasty white, covered with dark and mottled bruises, the black thread over her left eye sticking out obscenely. Her hair hung around her face in thick, oily chunks, making her too-large emerald eyes stand out even more. The gray pajama outfit hung on her body awkwardly, showing just how much she needed to gain some weight, or she would float away. Rogue's lips were cracked, with little lines of blood covering them from where they had broken, and dark circles marred the underneath of her eyes.

Lifting up a slender arm, Rogue placed her hand flat on the mirror, looking back at the gaunt girl-woman in the reflection. Things were spinning crazily out of control. Sighing, Rogue started up the water and took her shower. She took a long time washing, removing all the grime accumulated from Trask's base from her hair and skin, basking in the warmth of the water and the way it felt running down her bare skin. The only thing she found frustrating was the length of her hair. It was too long. She was going to have to cut a good portion of it off when she got out.

When she was done with her shower and the water ran cold, Rogue got out of the stall and dried off, frowning once again at the thinness of her body. While she didn't want to be fat, she didn't believe in being too skinny. She needed to gain a few extra pounds in order to survive, in order to become a sleek fighting machine. She noticed that Argent had peeked in and put a new set of clothes (including bra and underwear) on the toilet in the bathroom, and she sent a silent thank you to her new friend. She was exceedingly grateful to her.

Shimmying into the plain white cotton bra and underwear set, Rogue wished for something… darker. Something black, or a bright blood red, or even a dark forest green. She didn't like wearing light underwear, it made her feel too girly. She preferred the darker, sensual pieces, even though no guy would ever see them. A pair of black Thai fisherman pants had been left for her, as well as a skin tight, white long sleeve shirt. Rogue's eyebrow rose as she looked at herself in the mirror, wondering whose clothes she was borrowing.

Then, she began to rummage around in the drawers. While long hair was nice, it just wasn't suitable at the time. Finally, she found a nice, sharp pair of scissors, a little half-crazed smile of triumph on her face when she picked them up. Holding her still wet locks, Rogue hacked off a good seven inches of hair, making it come to just about half an inch above her shoulders. When her hair was dry, she knew it would curl in a sexy manner, although why she was so sure this hair-do would work out, she didn't know. Tossing her sheared hair into the trash and running a towel through her much shorter curls, forgoing blow-drying it at the moment, Rogue padded out of the bathroom on bare feet.

Argent was waiting for her, wearing a maroon pair of sweat pants and a black tank top. Her eyebrows rose several inches when she saw Rogue's new look, but she didn't comment on it.

Rogue just grinned at her and said, "It was annoying me."

The other mutant just laughed a little and inclined her head towards the door, "Come on, the wolves await us."

Walking up the Institute, Rogue wondered what was going to happen, if any questions were going to be answered. Part of her just wanted some sort of violent blow up so she could fight off all the energy running through her, but the other part wanted to sort everything out calmly. She hated feeling this contradictory.

She remembered last night, the pang of jealousy that had gone through her when she had seen the other version of herself touching freely the mutant called Gambit. What in the world possessed Magneto to give Rogue something like that? A bracelet to touch others freely? And would he be willing to give her one...?

Sighing, Rogue tried to ignore all the stares of the students as she and Argent made their way back up to the interrogation room. It was all the same, only a different situation. She had always been stared at, only now it was because either she or the Other Rogue was an imposter. And really, the two of them were going to have to come up with new ways of identifying themselves, if they were both really Rogue, as they couldn't both lay claim to the same name. It would get too confusing after a while. And frankly, Rogue didn't want to be called by her original name. It was only a reminder of Mystique, and since she hated the blue skinned mutant, she didn't want anything to remind her of the bitch.

It seemed that the Other Rogue felt the same way, for the instant that the two entered the room, the Other Rogue said, "I want to be called Anna Marie. Now that… now that I can touch, that I can be freer, I find that I don't have much use for my old name. I don't mind being called Anna Marie, if you want to be called Rogue."

Rogue looked at the other girl in surprise, blinking rapidly. She hadn't expected this. She had expected a fight over the name. But if the other girl, if Anna Marie was willing to give up the codename Rogue, then Rogue wouldn't fight her. Nodding silently, Rogue moved into the room, gliding like a panther stalking its prey, Argent close on her heels. Everyone was back in the room from the previous night, only now Dr. McCoy had joined them. He held a manila envelope in his hands and looked very nonplussed over something.

The Professor looked Rogue over and smiled, nodding in approval, "I see you've showered. And cut your hair."

Rogue jerked her head towards Anna Marie, "Didn't want anyone to confuse me with her anymore than they already would." That wasn't the complete truth, but it would do for now.

Professor Xavier nodded, "I completely understand. Now, Rogue, Argent, would you two please have a seat? Dr. McCoy has been working very hard and has some interesting things to present to us today that I think might clarify the situation a bit."

Of course, everyone had occupied all the comfortable chairs, leaving two very uncomfortable wooden stools for Argent and Rogue to sit in. The insult in this did not escape either of them, and they shared an amused look before perching on the stools. Argent didn't really need to be present, but she was really Rogue's only ally in all of this, so Rogue wanted her there.

"Thank you, Professor," Dr. McCoy began, lumbering forward. He smiled at Rogue, a smile full of piteous sympathy that made Rogue want to vomit. "Last night, when Rogue came to me to tend her injuries, I took a sample of blood from her and studied it very carefully, under Charles' suggestion. On the surface, everything points to this Rogue being the real Rogue, just as Anna Marie is the real Rogue. But, early this morning, I found something interesting hidden in the DNA."

At that, he stopped, making sure that everyone was listening to him. It was a cruel thing to do, really, pausing for dramatic affect when this was such an important thing. Rogue wanted to jump up and grab him by the scruff of his neck and shake him repeatedly until he told her. Of course, that would get her no where, and from the censuring look Xavier shot at her, she would probably get in trouble if she followed through with her thoughts.

"Yes, what did you find, Dr. McCoy?" Rogue finally snapped, unable to bear his dramatics anymore.

Dr. McCoy sent her a peeved look, as if he were annoyed that she dare interrupt his moment of triumph, but she didn't give a damn and just glared right back at him. So, he said, "On the surface, you are in body and in mind, Anna Marie Darkholme, aka Rogue. However, according to your genetic code, that is not always who you were. According to your mutant genetic code, this body, this personality, was spliced into your own DNA."

Before he even finished his statement, Rogue burst out in outraged denial, followed soon after by Argent and the other various X-Men in the room, though their exclamations were ones of either shock or rage at being supposedly tricked. Not who she always was? What the fuck did he mean by that? Anger began to mount in Rogue and she had to clutch her fists tightly to her chest to prevent herself from knocking him flat and absorbing him. Of course she was Rogue! She had all of her memories!

Xavier held up his hand, "Silence! Please, all of you, be silent! Let Dr. McCoy finish explaining!"

Everyone in the room fell silent instantly when Xavier shouted, although Kurt looked decidedly mutinous.

Dr. McCoy nodded his thanks at the Professor and continued, "Now, as I was saying, Rogue, most of your original DNA was destroyed when it was forced to become Anna Marie's DNA, so I doubt we can ever know who you once were. My guess, and this is most likely the case, is that you were a mutant that was like both Mystique and Anna Marie combined, only the way you became another mutant was to have blood to blood contact with them. I'm going to say that Trask most likely found this out and, wishing to create another Rogue, forced you to become her. I'm betting that your mutation, like Anna Marie's, was only temporary, a short-term shift into the persona of another, until Trask got a hold of you. But now, for all intents and purposes, you _are_ Anna Marie Darkholme, just not the Anna Marie Darkholme that was born to Mystique."

Rogue's mind was in a whirlwind. So many thoughts were going through her head, it was hard to keep track of them. Not Rogue? Not the original Rogue, but a copy of her, forced to become her by Trask? While she didn't doubt that Trask would do something like that, she doubted that it actually happened. She _knew_ she was Rogue! She just _knew_ it! She had all of her memories intact, every last one of them! Well, not every last one of them, apparently, since there were four years she couldn't account for. But still, she remembered growing up in Mississippi with Irene, she remembered Cody, she remembered coming to Bayville to work for Mystique. She remembered everything! There simply wasn't a way that she could possibly _not_ be Rogue!

Her head was pounding ferociously, as if there were thousands of little anvils in her head thundering away at her skull. She just couldn't accept the fact that she wasn't Rogue. Because it wasn't true. It wasn't true. It wasn't true. Inwardly, Rogue sighed, feeling like a broken record. It would explain why she didn't remember anything. It would explain her odd dream. It would just be… very hard to swallow.

"If you had any other powers before you were forced to become Anna Marie, I do not know. But now, you are Rogue, and I'm sorry to say, the transformation is permanent," Dr. McCoy continued.

"How-," Rogue began before her voice choked off and she had to try again. "How could he have done this to me? I don't understand the science of it, if what you are saying is true."

Dr. McCoy nodded, his big fuzzy head bobbing up and down gently, "Yes, I can see how it would be difficult to comprehend. My guess is that he got some of Anna Marie's blood while she was there, why, I do not know, and saw the opportunity when you were found. He introduced her blood to your own in great amounts and spliced her DNA into your own to make sure the transformation took complete hold. I'm sure he chose Anna Marie because of her potential, as was evidenced when she absorbed Carol Danvers."

She was so confused, she wanted to scream, "How would I have known I was a mutant, if I needed blood to blood contact?"

"I'm assuming you probably wouldn't have known unless by chance you got into an accident with a mutant. The most probable circumstance is that the Sentinel sensed you were a mutant and took you, though you yourself did not realize you were one. However, like I said, we will never know, as the transformation is permanent. I don't think, without actually going to Trask and finding out from him, that you will ever know who you once were," Dr. McCoy said, his words sealing her fate.

Rogue sat there in stunned silence, her world spinning madly around her. So much change in too short a time was bad for a person, especially one who couldn't even _remember_ most of the change. For some odd reason, she didn't doubt Dr. McCoy; it was too wild a story to be made up, and frankly, it gave an explanation as to why there were two Rogue's. Only _she_ was the imposter, not Anna Marie. It was almost too much to swallow. Rogue wasn't particularly angry that she would never find out who she once was; she was pragmatic enough to not waste emotions over something that was beyond her control. However, there was something she could control, and would control, if she got her way.

Looking around at all of them, her emerald eyes burning, Rogue snarled, "So, when are we going to go kill Trask? I want him dead and buried before the end of this week."

The entire assemblage of X-Men looked shocked at her radical phrase. Rogue had never been a particularly violent girl, more withdrawn than anything, and seeing this aggressive replica was surprising. She noticed Gambit grin slightly; well, he would be amused, wouldn't he, once working for the other side? Of course he would accept a violent revenge. But he seemed to be the only one capable of even accepting the idea of fighting back.

"Rogue," Professor Xavier started gently, "I know you have been through a traumatic experience. I think you need to rest up a while before we can even consider going after Trask."

She whirled to face him, her wet strands of hair flying around and sticking to her face and neck, "Rest up? Are you kidding me? I want this bastard to pay for what he did to me! The longer we let him go free, the farther away he'll be! He's taken away my life from me, made me into someone else, and has done horrible things to other mutants. He needs to be put down like the animal he is!"

Only Argent seemed to second her on this opinion, so Rogue turned furiously to Anna Marie, "What about you? He's taken your life, your body, and given it someone else! He's made a clone of you! Don't you want revenge! You are no longer the only you in this world!" Rogue's voice grew in volume as she stood up, her hands clenched at her sides in tight fists.

Anna Marie stared at her blankly, all emotions well hidden, "Yes, Rogue, I am upset, very upset. But I am not going to let this ruin my life. Because, you see, I still have my life. I still am Rogue, born Rogue, and will always be Rogue."

That, of everything said, cut the deepest. Because, Rogue realized, she could now never say the same thing. Paling several degrees, Rogue felt the meager contents of her stomach start to rise to the surface, and, with petty satisfaction, vomited all over the floor. Argent leapt from her stool and wrapped one arm around Rogue's waist and rubbed her other hand over her back, glaring heatedly at the collected X-Men.

"Are you alright, Rogue?" Dr. McCoy asked with real concern in his voice.

Gasping and panting for breath after she had finished, Rogue closed her eyes and shook her head, "No, Dr. McCoy, I don't think I'll ever be okay again. And I don't think I can stay here."

Sometime during her vomiting, the room must have cleared, although how it could have happened in such a short a time and without her notice, Rogue didn't know. Only Professor and Dr. McCoy remained, as well as Argent.

"Where would you go, Rogue? These past few days, as I am sure they have only seemed that long to you, have been very… chaotic. You've grown four years and found out that you were not who you were certain you were all in the space of twenty-four hours. That would be a great shock, and it might hit you in ways you least explained," the Professor said.

Her lip curling up slightly, Rogue straightened and tugged on her shirt a little, "You know what, Professor, you're right. I'm _not_ who I thought I was, I'm not Anna Marie Darkholme. I'm something _better_. I'm Rogue, and I'm powerful. Maybe Anna Marie has seen you as a benefactor, but now that I think about it, you have held me down. I can do so much more than you would ever let me do. So thank you, Professor, for what little you have done, but I think I am going to turn down your unspoken offer and try it on my own."

"Not on your own, Rogue. I'm going with you. These people are about as welcoming as dead fish," Argent said, sneering slightly at Xavier and McCoy. "No hard feelings. You people were nice enough to give us clothes and a hot shower, so I guess we do owe you something. But please, let your… generosity end there."

Something inside Rogue changed then. Became colder, darker. She became the cold hard bitch that people had once falsely called her. No longer would she pathetically scrape and grovel at Xavier's feet, trying to please him so that he might help her conquer her powers. Oh no, she would become a force to be reckoned with, she and Argent. Standing there, staring at McCoy and Xavier, her emerald eyes became two chips of hard ice and her lips arched slightly in a superior smile. She didn't realize that this was her coping mechanism; if she had, she might have prevented the hardships she would face later on.

"As much as I hate to ask for them, if we could have a pair of shoes, we'll leave you," Rogue said, her voice now strong with her convictions.

"Rogue, please, do not make a decision you are going to regret," Xavier said, his face troubled.

"Please, Professor, don't waste your breath. I won't hear it. I've made up my mind, and none of your little games will work on me. If I'm not the original Rogue, well, I'm the better one, and I realize that all you've done is made me mediocre. Now, please, Professor, if you truly wish to help me, give Argent and me a pair of shoes and let us be on our way," Rogue said, placing her hands on her hips and tapping her fingers.

He wheeled over in front of her, "Where would you go, Rogue? You have no place to say, and things have not been easy for mutants today."

Rogue's lips curled up into a wicked little grin, "Oh, I have an idea, don't worry. I'm sure we'll find somewhere."

Xavier shook his head sadly, wishing her barriers weren't as strong as they were. He could penetrate them and find out where she intended to go, but she would know, and the results would be disastrous. So he would just have to content himself on the fact that Rogue, both the original and this new version, had a very competent nature and would most definitely take care of herself, even if the way she did it was not the way he would have approved of.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I won't just give you shoes, I'll give you some extra clothes and money, as well. I don't want you two out there with nothing but the clothes on your backs."

_Soft_. Rogue wouldn't have done as much for them, but then, she wasn't as soft as Xavier was. Wasn't as obsessed as appearing like a saint as he was. But it didn't matter; his weakness was their benefit.

Smiling a little, Rogue nodded her thanks. She was beginning to like this new, radical version of herself.

"Thank you, Professor," Argent answered for the both of them, tossing her jet black hair over her shoulder.

They followed Xavier as he wheeled out of the room and down back towards the med lab. Rogue walked with confidence now, her gait long and smooth, fully aware of just how powerful she was. Maybe in a different life she would have been upset that she was a mere clone, a copied version of someone else, her life stolen from her, but this new Rogue could care this. In a sense, she had a bit of a Machiavellian attitude; she would use every resource available to her to get higher in life, no matter what.

When they reached the med lab, Rogue excused herself into the restroom and blow dried her hair. She had been correct when she thought that it would end up in a sexy look. Dried, her mahogany curls gave her a twenties sex-kitten type of look, a wild mop of hair that gleamed and begged to be touched. They were also practical, too, for long hair got in the way during a fight. Now she looked like a sleek sex pistol, sinful and elegant. If only she could finish the look off with make-up, but that would just have to wait until a later time.

Grinning at her reflection in the mirror, Rogue blew herself a kiss and sauntered out into the med lab. Professor Xavier, Dr. McCoy, Storm, Wolverine, and Argent were all waiting for her. Professor Xavier had a pair of black slippers that would actually look deceptively charming with her outfit and a small duffel in his lap, obviously for her, since Argent wore a pair of running shoes and had a duffel of her own slung over her shoulder.

"Here are some things for you, Rogue. I do wish you would reconsider," Xavier said, his voice pleading.

"Sorry, Chuck," Rogue said, using Wolverine's nickname for him. "But I think it's time I made my way out in the big nasty world that doesn't involve groveling at the human's feet while they pound us into the ground."

Wolverine took a step forward, his blue eyes troubled, "You sure you're going to be okay, Stripes?"

Rogue's head snapped up a little at his affectionate nickname, realizing that he cared for her just as much as Anna Marie, even if he hadn't seemed to before. Turning her face to the side so that he wouldn't see the intense look in her bright emerald eyes, Rogue nodded curtly.

"Yes, Logan, I'm sure. Thank you, though, for everything you taught me. I know… you really taught her, Anna Marie, but I remember and know it all… and, well, what you have given me will help me in the future, I know that…" Rogue trailed off, feeing uncomfortable with mushy situations like this. She really would miss Wolverine.

Wolverine nodded, but he didn't seem to be too accepting of her words, which touched her. She knew that if she was ever in true trouble and needed aid, he would be the one she turned to.

"Now, Argent and I need to be on our way. Say goodbye to the good professor, Argent," Rogue said, her sharp sarcasm returning.

Argent gave a jaunty little wave and the two exited the med lab, walking back up to the entrance of the mansion, both whistling as they went. The resident mutants all stared at them as they walked past, but the two just grinned evilly at them all and continued walking, unconcerned by them.

Stopping at the door before she left, Rogue turned and flipped everyone off, "So long, suckers."

♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦♦

**I know, I promised Magneto in this chapter! But when I was revising it, I thought he would be better showing up in the next one! But don't worry, Magsy will be in the next chapter! I pinky promise!**

**Anyway, I hope you like it! Reviews appreciated, as are comments. What do you think of Rogue's new behavior? Will I make it last, or will she have yet another change of heart? Questions to ponder………**

**Love all! Sparky**


	4. Biker Pants and Metal Gods

**Hey, I'm back folks! Sorry it took me so long. Did you know that in college, they expect you to actually study and do papers? Go figure.**

**Anyway, I hope you all like this next chapter. In regards to gambit-rogue, thank you for the reviewing! I really wanted this to be a Magneto/Rogue story. However, I can perk Anna Marie up and add more Romy scenes, if you'd like. As to all my fabulous reviewers and fans: thank you all for reviewing! Makes Sparky a very happy person! **

**Okay, then, on with chapter four!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four **

Well, being free from Xavier had its perks. It meant not having a sanctimonious old man looking over her shoulder all the time, wondering what her motives might be and trying to peak into her mind. It meant being away from the supremely annoying, sticks-in-their-asses Jean Grey and Scott Summers and the temptation to kill the both of them. It also meant that she and Argent would have to find somewhere to spend the night.

However, in this, she had the perfect idea, if the place was still operational. A lot of things could have happened in four years, but she hoped that this particular building was still around and inhabited.

Trotting alongside Rogue, Argent turned to her friend with a raised eyebrow, "Any plan, oh mighty leader of mine?"

Chuckling, Rogue answered, "I know a place. We can probably bum a night's stay off them."

"And then?"

"And then we contact Magneto," Rogue answered, her emerald eyes gleaming brightly. She thought the plan brilliant. Only Magneto would be able to give her the opportunity for revenge, and instead of discouraging her from it, he would probably help execute the bastard.

Argent looked at her in surprise, "Lord Magneto, the psychotic mutant that's the leader in this whole debacle between mutants and humans?"

Rogue laughed outright this time, "Yup, that's him. Great man, Ol' Mags. You'll love him, I promise. He may be a little… radical, but you get used to it after a while."

Both eyebrows arched high up, Argent hummed in interest, "This is a new twist that I don't think I would have planned. Didn't you work for his enemy?"

"First, Xavier wasn't really his enemy, more… an obstacle. He and Magneto are actually close friends, they just have different beliefs. And secondly, I didn't really work for Xavier at all, remember?" Rogue asked, a small note of bitterness finally creeping into her voice.

Argent waved a hand in the air vaguely, dismissing that, "Whether or not your corporeal body worked for Xavier before is superfluous compared to whether or not you have memories of working for him. Will Magneto let us join him, knowing that you were with Xavier?"

Tilting her head to the side for a moment, Rogue considered this. True, she had no loyalties to Xavier any more, but Magneto didn't know that, yet. It would probably be better to tell him the entire story up front and let him do tests, so that he would trust her. Hell, if he had given Anna Marie that power inhibiting band, he obviously had some sort of tender feelings for her. Rogue would just play on those to help her case.

"Point taken," Rogue conceded, nodding. "That just means we will have to be extra careful. Of course, you are under no obligation to stay with me, you know. You can go anywhere you want now. You're a free person."

Argent shrugged, her expression shuttering, "I don't have anywhere to go, do I, luv? You're the only one who's been nice to me in years, might as well stay with you."

This made Rogue laugh, "Lesser of two evils, huh?"

Argent grinned and nodded, "Yup, that about calls it."

Rogue nodded, "I can live with that. You are a very handy friend to have. And if there is one thing I don't do, I don't betray friends."

"Wasn't Xavier a friend?" Argent asked pointedly.

"To Anna Marie, not to me," Rogue answered. "And honestly, looking at these memories from a new light, he wasn't all that nice to her. Yeah, he offered her a place to stay, but he never helped her with her feelings of isolation and loneliness. She never belonged there, she only stayed there. If anything, Wolverine was her only true friend while at the Mansion. Obviously I can't speak for these past four years, but Xavier was no friend to me or Anna Marie, now or then."

As Rogue and Argent walked down the sidewalk they received several catcalls. Argent just rolled her eyes and ignored it, but Rogue played it up, blowing kisses and running her hands through her glossy locks. She was a firm believer of the phrase "you can look but don't you touch", and she liked being looked at, she found. It was very flattering, in a very base, shallow way. But then, what was humanity if not base and shallow?

They walked in friendly silence for the next several minutes, Argent following Rogue's lead without asking any more questions. Oh yes, she would indeed be a very handy friend to have.

Finally, they reached the outside of a dilapidated looking two story shack. Its lawn was overgrown and a general mess, and the place looked like it had seen better days. Outside was a rickety sign saying "Brotherhood of", the rest of the sign ripped off and scattered in broken pieces across the yard. However, it looked like it was still inhabited, which was a very good sign. Smiling darkly, Rogue walked up the lawn, careful not to run into any of the various machines strewn across it.

"This is where we're staying?" Argent asked with disgust, looking around with a sneer.

"Pathetic, I know. But it's only for one night, and they'll be able to put me in contact with Magneto," Rogue answered before banging on the door. Rogue hollered loudly as she banged, "Open up the door, you sorry pieces of scum!"

"Lovely manners, Roguey," Argent muttered in amusement underneath her breath.

Grinning, Rogue stood back and waited as loud bangs and scrambling could be heard from inside. She could hear Pietro's voice screaming orders to someone else, though she couldn't catch the name, and Lance shouting back at him disrespectful words.

Finally, after much chaos, the door opened, revealing the silver haired demon himself, Pietro, "Rogue! What are you doing here?"

Smiling seductively and placing a hand flat on his chest, careful to keep it on the shirt, she murmured, "Invite me in, sugar, and I'll explain all."

Pietro's mouth dropped open and he nodded vaguely, opening the door wider to let her in. Blowing a kiss at him, Rogue brushed by him, making sure that certain regions of her clothed body rubbed up against certain regions of his clothed body. He stiffened, obviously ready to melt into a puddle. Rogue wasn't stupid, she remembered the wild crush he had on her; she was going to use every bit of her knowledge of Anna Marie's life to her advantage.

Settling down on the couch, Rogue waited until all the mutants residing in the house had gathered. Some she knew, like Lance, Pietro, and Wanda, and some she didn't recognize. When she was sure that she had all of their attention, Rogue told her story, leaving out a few minor parts. By the end of it, they were all gaping at her.

"So you want my dad's help to get revenge?" Wanda asked, her blue eyes wide with shock. She had grown out her ebony hair, removing the red streaks and letting it curl down her shoulders. She still wore red leather, though, making her look just as seductive as ever.

Arching an eyebrow, Rogue asked, "Can you think of anybody better at seeking revenge than Magneto?"

Wanda shook her head slowly, as if reluctant to admit that Rogue was right, "He's changed though, Rogue, since the four years you have been… gone?"

"So he's into philanthropic works like Xavier is?" Rogue asked, trying to suppress the disappointment.

Pietro snorted in amusement, "Hardly. What my dear sister is trying to say is that daddy dearest is deadlier than ever, and far more ruthless than he used to be. Also, he's a good deal younger."

Blinking in surprise, Rogue asked, "I don't think I'm following, Speedster."

Trying not to blush at the use of her, or Anna Marie's, or whoever she was' nickname, Pietro answered, "He got caught in this weird capsule that has made him eternally youthful."

Making a low humming sound of intrigue, Rogue lifted her eyebrows and wiggled them slightly, "Handy thing to have, there. So now your dad looks about your age?"

"Maybe ten years older," Wanda conceded. "It's creepy, to say the least. But it helps him blend in with the humans, since most are expecting an older gentleman when they think of him."

"Yes, I can see how he would take full advantage of this situation," Rogue said, tapping her finger on her lips, furiously thinking. _She_ could take advantage of this situation, too. Though Magneto was a tricky man and likely to see any manipulation she might try.

Lance looked at her darkly, "I'm still trying to understand why we should even be trusting you."

Rogue looked at him with hooded eyes. He had always been very suspicious of just about everyone around him.

"How's your relationship with the pretty kitty going, Lance?" Rogue asked, menace in her voice. She would expose him if he dared get in her way.

He paled, his eyes widening, "You wouldn't dare."

Rogue stood up and got almost nose to nose with him, "You don't know what I would dare. You don't know me at all. Don't even think for a moment, though, that I would let you stop me from getting revenge because you don't trust me."

They stood there for a moment, glaring each other down, but Rogue seemed to win the battle, for Lance looked away. Smiling in malicious triumph, Rogue stalked back to her seat and sat down, languid as a cat.

"You know, I'm actually quite surprised that he still has you here. What's it been, four years? Surely he would have installed you all somewhere else, or you would have left on your own?" Rogue asked, twirling one of her thick curls between her fingers.

Wanda nodded, "He mentioned it, but Mystique thought us better here, to keep an eye on the X-Men."

"Clever of her," Rogue said softly. Mystique had always been the queen at manipulation, so Rogue highly doubted that was the reason that they were kept in a bunch like this. It was most likely because they didn't want them striking out on their own and not helping Magneto. She also highly doubted that the collective group didn't realize that. Yet another thing she could use to her advantage, if she needed it.

"So," Rogue said suddenly, her emerald eyes gleaming with purpose, "how do I get into contact with ol' Buckethead?"

Pietro snorted again, "I don't think he'd appreciate you calling him that."

"Which is why I won't do it to his face," Rogue retorted, grinning like a Cheshire cat back at him. "But seriously, I need to get in touch with him, and you can help me do that."

They all looked between themselves for a moment, obviously debating whether or not they would tell her. Rogue could wait; she was a patient person. When they finally decided, it seemed they made Pietro their spokesperson.

"Magneto usually checks in every two weeks. By some stroke of luck, you just happen to be here on the day that he is scheduled to call. In about four hours, we will go down to the underground section of this base, to the conference room. We don't have much to report, so I am sure you can talk for a while with him," Pietro said.

Rogue smiled and clapped her hands, "Excellent!" She wasn't about to question her stroke of good luck. "Now, where will Argent and I be staying for the night?"

Pietro looked like he was on the verge of offering his own bed to the both of them, but Lance punched him squarely in the stomach, glaring at him. Rogue just smiled slightly, racking up the information. She wasn't above using her sexual prowess to get what she wanted, and she knew that she now had it in abundance when it had never been truly present before. And though she may not be able to have actual skin to skin contact, her skin didn't have to touch someone to get them off. Oh yeah, she knew that she could control Pietro with his lesser head, and Lance, as well as Wanda, seemed to realize that, watching her with suspicious glares.

Tilting her head and giving them a deceptively innocent smile, Rogue asked, "Come, now, you wouldn't want to put two beautiful girls out on the street all alone, prey to any lascivious gentleman who might want to take advantage of us?"

Her sugary sweet tone made all of the men stare at her with slightly glazed eyes, as if she had bewitched them. Rogue frowned and considered this, confused. She hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, she didn't think. But when she had spoken, even she had noticed a change within her voice, as if she was using a certain power to entice the men.

Rogue continued to think on this as the boys all jumped at once to do her bidding, leaving the collective women of the Brotherhood and Argent to stare at her in either awe or in disgust. She, however, was too preoccupied to shoot them more than a smug glance and walked behind the tripping and stumbling boys. They lead Rogue and Argent into a dingy little room that obviously belonged to a male, since it hadn't seen a cleaning in what looked to be ages. It was disgusting, but it was only for one night, and both Rogue and Argent had suffered worse at Trask's hands.

Shutting the door firmly on the drooling testosterone, Rogue looked around the room with a curled lip, trying not to gag. Really, how did the male gender live? Were they really not that far from the caves?

But that was an unimportant thought in the face of things. Rogue sat cross-legged on the bed, considering what was happening to her. Because something was. She could tell. Taking a deep breath, Rogue began to meditate, searching within herself for the answers. What she found was astonishing.

She didn't know how she knew it, but somehow, someway, she had control of all the powers that Anna Marie had absorbed before she had been caught by Trask, including the mutants that she had absorbed during her stay up until the time she was forced to absorb Carol Danvers. Rogue frowned as she studied herself, an objective viewer in her own body. Somehow, she had become connected with Anna Marie through the blood transfusion, and though she didn't have any of the psyche's or even any of the knowledge that came with absorbing the different mutants, she certainly had full control of their power, including Magneto and Jean Grey.

This was a new and interesting development, not wholly unwelcome. It would help her cause greatly. As Anna Marie, before she had permanently absorbed Carol Danvers, unless she had absorbed a mutant recently, she was still vulnerable to attacks by other mutants and even humans, as exampled by the bastard, Trask. However, now that she obviously had control of these different powers, she was considerably more powerful than she had been.

To test out her theory that she did indeed have these powers, Rogue focused on the dirty piles of… well, whatever they were on the ground, calling on Jean Grey's power. A smile blossoming on her face, Rogue began to move the grimy things around the room effortlessly before tossing them out of the window. Argent stopped pacing around the room and turned to gape at Rogue.

Eventually, Rogue began to feel a drain, as if using someone else's powers required a great deal of energy. Sighing, Rogue got rid of the last bit of dirt from the ground and threw it out the window before collapsing back onto the bed, her legs sprawling out. So apparently this wasn't as marvelous as she had thought; these new powers had drawbacks, like without a certain amount of energy she couldn't sustain the power. She stared at the ceiling blankly as she felt Jean's powers fade back into the background to blend with the rest of the trapped powers there.

"Rogue… what did you just do?" Argent asked cautiously, looking around at the now semi-clean room in shock.

Without even sitting up to look at her, Rogue answered, "I think I may have more powers than even the X-Men expected."

"Care to explain?"

Grinning darkly, Rogue said, "It means that I have access to all the powers that Anna Marie absorbed before she broke free from the lab. It means that I am a more powerful opponent than those idiot X-Geeks ever thought I was."

Oh, the power she had now. She was almost ecstatic. Being drained of energy aside, Rogue knew that being able to do this was an asset, one that ol' Buckethead would probably enjoy.

Frowning, Rogue pushed up on her elbows, her curls spilling about her face as she looked at the table in the corner. No, not old anymore, but young. Magneto was no longer an old man, at least not in looks, and as such should be treated differently. He wasn't one she would be able to manipulate, added powers or not. Erik Lensherr was to be handled with care.

* * *

A few hours later, Rogue wandered down to Wanda's room, knowing where it was from memory. Knocking on the door, Rogue leaned against the wall until Wanda allowed her entrance.

Opening the door, Wanda was about to say something until she realized who was waiting there. Instantly her eyes darkened slightly and she looked at Rogue with a tiny sneer, "What do you want?"

Rogue grinned back at her, a baring of teeth in recognition of one powerful woman to another, "Some suitable clothes."

Wanda raked her with a cruel smile of amusement, "What, goody two-shoe outfits don't work for you?"

Rolling her eyes, Rogue stood straight and tall, "Goody two-shoes? Really, Wanda, we stopped using that in the second grade. Try to grow up, please. And no, the outfits Xavier provided me are… sadly lacking. I thought I might borrow some of yours."

"And what would inspire me to be so generous with you?" Wanda asked on a snarl, little electric whips of blue lightning crackling around her hands.

"Listen, Wanda, you and I may not see eye to eye, but let's face it, we're on the same side. I have no doubt that I won't be able to convince your father to allow me to be on the team. Once I accomplish my task, I'll be on my way and you and I won't ever have to see each other again," Rogue explained, relying on the logic of her words to sway Wanda.

It worked, too. Wanda looked at her with a speculative gaze for a few moments, while Rogue waited patiently for her to decide whether or not she trusted her. Frankly, she didn't care if Wanda trusted her or not, but Wanda would be better as an ally than an enemy, so she wasn't going to do _too_ much to provoke her. Besides, she and Wanda were about the same height and weight, so if she wanted any decent clothing, she would have to go to her.

Finally, Wanda opened her door wider and allowed Rogue in, stalking back over to her closet and opening it with a bang, "What were you thinking of wearing?"

Rogue looked at the entirely leather filled closet and smirked in pleasure, "Got anything in black?"

Wanda arched an eyebrow at her and said, "As a matter of fact, yes. But obviously, I really only wear red, so you are in definite luck. I'm more than willing to get rid of it."

She pulled out a pair of black leather biker pants that looked like they would probably be almost a size too small for Rogue, a vest that matched the pants and similarly looked a size too small for Rogue's almost buxom curves, and then dug a black fishnet shirt out of the bottom of the closet that would effectively cover Rogue's arms and the amount of stomach that would be bared by the vest and pants.

"Sorry, I don't have any boots that I could lend you," Wanda said, her voice surprisingly neutral. Obviously thoughts of Rogue leaving had pacified her. "I think that Lance or Pietro might have kept some of your old stuff, but I wouldn't count too much on it. Does your friend need anything?"

Rogue shook her head, "No, Argent's fine with what she has. Thanks for the loan."

They both knew that Rogue had no intention of returning the items of clothing, but it didn't really matter. Like Wanda had said, black really wasn't her color. It was Rogue's.

Going back to her room, she shut the door behind her and smiled at Argent, who was lounging lazily on the dingy bed. Without a hint of modesty, Rogue stripped off her white shirt and loose black pants, tossing them into the bag. She may not like them, but having extra clothing might come in handy one day, especially demure clothing. The bra would get in the way of the vest, so off that went, too, until Rogue stood only in her underwear. Argent arched an eyebrow but refrained from commenting on Rogue's shameless behavior.

She almost had to pour herself into the pants. They were low riders, resting on the curve of her hips, barely concealing anything. But they were soft and supple, moving easily, instead of restricting in the way most new leather was. Obviously these had been worn, even if they weren't red. Next came the fishnet shirt which, she was pleased to see, still showed off a small strip of her flat stomach and the sleeves came down to almost the tips of her fingers. It was tight but in a caressing manner. Following the shirt came the vest, which, when button, accentuated the fact that her breasts were rather large, pushing them up and creating quite a bit of cleavage behind the black netting. The vest was tight, practically painted to her skin, the three buttons ending before her belly button and then the rest of the fabric pointing down to the very tips of her pants. All in all, the outfit was deliciously tight and would make anyone, male or female, drool.

Walking barefoot to Lance's room, she grinned like a cat as he stuttered in shock, his eye traveling all the way from her feet to her sexily disarrayed curls, "R-Rog-Rogue?"

Practically purring, Rogue dragged a fingernail down his chest, her green eyes inviting, "I was wondering, sugar, if ya'll still had any of my things from when I was here before?"

Still stuttering, Lance nodded and directed her to a closet, slamming the door on her face when she turned back to him. She laughed, the sound deep and throaty, at his nervous behavior. How noble of him to try to resist her when he had his pretty Kitty to get back to. Sauntering over to the closet and whistling a dirty little song, Rogue opened it and looked around through the boxes contained there.

Finally she found the one that was labeled ROGUE in big black letters. It wasn't terribly large, meaning she hadn't left much or they hadn't kept much. Frankly, she couldn't remember what she had left and had taken with her to the Institute. But she was pleasantly surprised when she found a pair of black gloves cut off at the knuckles, which just added to her whole 'biker chick' motif, some of her dark makeup, and a pair of black combat boots she obviously hadn't wanted to take with her. There were some more things in there, but none of them were of importance.

Pulling out the items she needed, Rogue replaced the box and went back to her room. The makeup kit she had left behind also had black nail polish in it, so, after putting on the gloves, she painted her nails, to add to the effect. She knew now that heavy makeup jobs were not always effective; that, in fact, less was more. Putting on a bit of powder to make her face slightly paler, Rogue put on some black eyeliner, mascara, and dark lipstick, and left it at that. It was simple, yet evocative, and hoped it would help with her appearance. The boots fit perfectly, indicating that while she had gained curves, she had not gained height.

Rogue stared at herself in the mirror, feeling like a brand new person. Just as she finished putting on the finishing touches of her outfit, which included a thin black collar studded with little squares of metal and several different bracelets she had found, someone knocked on the door. Argent answered, grinning as she saw Pietro standing there, a pathetically entranced look on his face as his eyes fastened on Rogue's new outfit.

"Like the new digs, Roguey," Pietro said, trying to sound so smooth yet ending up sounding rather ridiculous. She had never taken him seriously before; unlike most of the female population, she didn't think he was god's gift to women.

Turning and flashing him a brilliant smile, Rogue winked and answered, "Thank you, sugar. Any particular reason you've come knocking?"

His eyes on her breasts, Pietro nodded, "Yeah, my dad's on the line. Figured you would want to know so you could talk to him."

Blowing him a kiss, Rogue answered happily, "What a darling. Thank you, sugar. Where do we need to go?"

He was only too eager to comply, leading both Rogue and Argent downstairs and back into what could reasonably be called a living room. The rest of the Brotherhood had already gathered, and they looked at both Rogue and Argent suspiciously when they came in, obviously still not completely trusting them. Well, that was probably for the better, because she'd use them as quickly as she would kill them, so everything worked out.

For such a run down shack, they had quite a nice TV. In fact, the TV was a humongous forty inch flat screen TV, taking up practically half the wall. Rogue suspected that this had to do with the fact that Magneto was their boss.

This suspicion was confirmed when Wanda pushed a button and the screen flickered on. As a figure solidified, Rogue felt her draw beginning to slowly drop in shock. It was Magneto; that much she knew from the white hair. But this was no longer the rather intimidating old man that she had once been familiar with. Oh no, not anymore. Rogue vaguely considered the fact that when Pietro had said he was younger, he had failed to mention he was now incredibly, deliciously, extraordinarily hot, as well.

He looked to be about thirty at the oldest now, and boy did he wear that age well. Though she could only see him from the shoulders up, Rogue almost started to drool, herself. His shoulders were wide and well defined, broad and muscled like she would expect any super villain to be muscled. But it was his face that had her attention. His jaw was square and strong, his nose aquiline in nature, set in a face that looked like it had been chiseled from marble. Blue-gray eyes now gazed out with a sensual appeal heightened by the danger in them. And his hair! Goodness, his hair was no longer cut short and close to his head. No, the silky straight white locks were just above shoulder length, cut in chunks that ranged in length around his face like some high priced male model. All in all, he was a god. A splendid, larger than life male specimen.

And Rogue, with the new awareness she was now suffering from, instantly recognized his own slightly crazy sexual appeal as being the match to her own. Which was disturbing on several different levels.

It seemed that while she was giving him the look over, he was treating her with the same expression, and once she was focused enough to realize he was staring at her, she didn't miss the hint of lust in his steely eyes.

Then, his lips curled in his patent 'I'm-oh-so-better-than-you' sneer, and he said in a marvelously deep voice, "Anna Marie, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Forcing herself not to stutter out some unintelligent response, like throwing herself on the ground and screaming 'take me!', Rogue made her lips curl into a returning sneer, "Actually, I'm not Anna Marie. Not exactly."

He frowned, the corner of his lips tipping downward ever so slightly, "I hope you care to elucidate that comment."

"I'd be glad to," Rogue said, launching into her story, leaving nothing out. When she came to a finish, she said, "So, as you can see, I want revenge. And you're the only person I know that can help me accomplish my goal. In exchange, I'd be willing to help you with yours."

Magneto's eyes gleamed in speculation as he regarded her silently for a moment from the TV screen. She knew that she was a highly valuable asset to his team, probably one of the most valuable mutants he could ever get his hands on. What he was now deliberating on right was most likely whether or not he could trust her. She waited patiently, not wanting to ruin her chances by shooting off her mouth. Besides, she also wanted one of those power inhibitor thingy's, as well.

"I'll send a helicopter for you so we can discuss this in person."

**

* * *

Sorry that was so long! I wanted to get Magneto in this chapter since I promised I would, otherwise it would have been shorter! Anyway, no worries about her having a change of heart! She's going to be bad to the bone, a total bad ass chick in leather. Annnndddd the sexual tension is going to begin to rise, as well as the blood and gore……**

**Once I've finished the three papers I have to write, I'll be able to get the next chapter out. Until then! **

**Sparky **


	5. Landing at the Base

**Okay, folks, here's my next chapter! I don't think it's as long as the previous, but I'm not sure. I'm just telling you now that there isn't going to be any gore or violence in this chapter, just sexual tension galore. The next chapter is really when she's going to start getting down and dirty. I just wanted to get the situation set up in this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Oh, and I don't own anything in here! If you recognize it, it ain't mine!**

**As to my lovely, lovely reviewers! **

**Gabby: Argent won't really be in this chapter beyond mention only, but don't worry, she's going to be prominent in the next chapter. And since you love her so much, do you have any ideas for a love interest for her? I had intended Piotr originally, but now I'm rethinking it. If you had to chose, who would you see her with: Piotr, Angel, or Pietro? I would really love your opinion! And I promise, she'll definitely be getting a totally new outfit next chapter, as well as a bit of a tougher attitude. I just needed to get the ball rolling with Rogue and Magneto in this chapter. **

**Miss MadHatter: Thank you so much for reviewing!!!! I just love it when people love my stories! Better than chocolate cookies. And I'll let you in on a little secret, I have a really, really big twist for the end of the story! No one will see this one coming, I can promise you that! I hope you like the rest of my story!**

**DarkWolfBlade: Next chapter has arrived! And nope, not a crossover, although the sequel might be, if I ever get around to a sequel.**

**Christina: Thank you.**

**Willowaus: Her revenge will definitely start getting underway next chapter. Expect a death!**

**RG Marie: I hope you like this chapter!**

**Gambit-rogue: I'm planning on reworking my other story that I haven't updated in eons, More Than a Woman, which is a Romy. If you're interested, read that one. It sucks right now, but I promise that at the moment I'm editing it and making it ten times better than it used to be. That one should definitely appease your Romy love! **

**Anyway, everyone, here's the next chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter Five**

Rogue tapped her fingers impatiently against her thigh, staring straightforward in the passenger seat of the very expensive, high quipped helicopter she was flying in. She didn't know where she was going or how long it would take to get her there, but damnit, couldn't things go a bit more quickly?

After further discussion with Magneto, Rogue had been forced reluctantly to leave Argent behind with the Brotherhood. She hadn't wanted to, but Magneto had only wanted to see her and would not accept anyone else coming with her. Besides, if Argent wanted to prove her loyalty, she could help the Brotherhood foil some of the X-Men's plans and show just how strong she was. After a brief, terse conversation with Argent, she had finally convinced the silver-skinned mutant that she would be okay going alone and that Argent should indeed stay and kick some X-Men ass. But it had been obvious that the only reason Argent stayed was because Rogue said that she would physically render her unconscious if she tried to sneak on board.

Nearly five hours after the conversation with Magneto had ended, a helicopter had arrived. Like Xavier's machines, this one was all black, but it only seated two people, the pilot and one passenger. Rogue could live with that. It was a nice little thing, too, tempting Rogue beyond all measure to just knock out the pilot and fly it herself. But she resisted, knowing that Magneto wouldn't be too happy if she absorbed his trusted pilot. So, she just grabbed her small duffel and hopped on, giving a last jaunty wave to Argent and the Brotherhood as she left.

Now it was almost two o'clock in the morning, and they had been flying for a solid three hours. Did that mean they had two more to go? Rogue hoped not; she was getting stir crazy, and her pilot was highly uncommunicative. Rogue suspected that Magneto had had Mastermind fiddle with the man's memory so that he would be completely loyal to Magneto and fly his helicopter without questions. Without probably even realizing where he was going or who he was picking up, a zombie going through his routine.

So Rogue was forced to watch the scenery, since she didn't have anything else to entertain herself with. Even that was foiled when it became too dark for even her eyes to detect too much of anything, something Magneto probably deliberately planned. After all, if she was lying to him, he didn't want her to know the route to his new hidey-hole. Rogue had eventually succumbed to a nap one hour into the flight, and had just woken up thirty minutes ago to still see nothing but night sky and the vague impression of forests.

Finally she began to feel the helicopter start to dip, as if it was getting close to base. Rogue assumed, then, that the reason it took him five hours to get to New York was because Magneto wanted him to get there when it was dark, the suspicious bastard. Straightening in her chair, Rogue called up just a little bit of Wolverine's power, just enough so that her senses, particularly her sight, was heightened. Magneto didn't have to know that she could take a sneak peak. Yet even with Wolverine's sight, all she could truly see was a large stretch of forest with a small clearing coming into sight. Sighing, she released Wolverine's power before it could drain too much energy from her. She really needed to figure out a way to access those powers without passing out from the strain.

Ten minutes later, they finally landed in the clearing. What Rogue hadn't been able to detect from the sky she could now see on the ground: in the clearing there was a large metal pad, big enough to hold the entire helicopter. Before Rogue could even start to unbuckle, the metal pad began to shake, a deep rumble that pulsed all throughout Rogue. Frowning in confusion, she looked out the window and realized that the pad was beginning to lower, taking the entire helicopter down beneath the ground. Rogue rolled her eyes at Magneto's paranoid place of hide out, but refrained from commenting.

Complete darkness engulfed them as they traveled slowly down. Rogue started to feel vaguely panicked, memories of Trask and his cruelties in the dark coming to the surface. She started to tremble, her hands clutching the helicopter's dash board tightly as she tried to force down the silly, weak emotions. This wasn't the time to get into a crying fit.

The ride down wasn't very long, either, perhaps ten minutes, leading her to believe that they weren't that deeply buried beneath ground. As the pad descended, an instant explosion of light blinded her for a moment. Shielding her eyes from the sudden light, Rogue waited until the pupils had adjusted before she looked around again. The pad was being lowered into a large metal room that looked to be about as big as the Danger Room, full of all sorts of need gadgets and obviously Magneto's henchmen milling about.

But what caught Rogue's attention was Magneto himself. He towered above all of his lackeys, probably standing a good five inches over six feet, all steely muscle and hard power. He wore his red armor, the suit clinging to his well chiseled muscles, showing off just how powerful he was, a red cloak draping from his broad shoulders like his own bloody sense of vengeance. But he wore no helmet, so his god-like face was visible to the highly appreciative Rogue, his long white hair being shifted around by the slight breeze caused by the lowering of the pad and the still twirling helicopter blades.

Rogue's emerald eyes instantly locked on to his own gray ones, and she felt it hard to breathe. She didn't understand why her reaction to him was so strong, but frankly, she didn't care. After all, she could use that, too, to get her own way, if she was clever enough.

Slipping out of the helicopter, Rogue tossed her duffel over her shoulder, her short curls caressing her face as they were disturbed by the air flow, the white streaks standing out sharply against the mahogany. Magneto waited for her, obviously a silent demand that she come to him, which she didn't mind. Rogue walked over to him, her gate long and smooth, like a panther gliding to its partner, danger rolling off of her in waves, similar to the same danger that poured off of Magneto.

When she made it over to him, she just stood there, staring up at him. Even with her combat boots on, which had four inch heels, the top of her head still only came up to his eyes. He stared back down at her, his face impassive, but she noticed the way his eyes dipped down to her breasts, and inwardly she smiled. He was a male, after all, and if he gave her an inhibitor so she could touch, then maybe they could have some fun "exploring" each other.

Suddenly, Magneto tossed something at her, a small chip with four little spikes protruding from it, the entire thing about the size of a quarter. Rogue barely had time to catch it, but when she did, she looked down at it curiously, and then back up at Magneto.

Still looking at her impassively, Magneto said, "It is to inhibit your absorption powers to the point where you can use them only as you please."

Rogue frowned, looking down at the deceptively small chip in her hand, "But Anna Marie… you gave her a bracelet… I don't understand?"

When she looked back up at him, he arched an eyebrow, looking like the stereotypical arrogant lord of the manor, "That was four years ago. I have managed since then to reform the device and make it much smaller."

"Huh," Rogue grunted, twirling the little thing in her fingers. "But how am I supposed to put it on?"

"It attaches itself to your skin, wherever you so choose to put it," Magneto explained.

It sounded painful, but Rogue didn't mind that, "So I take it then that I'm on your team?"

"I didn't say that," Magneto answered, his voice smooth and dark, just as it had always been. "However, I thought that you might like that. If you don't, though, I have no problem taking it back."

When he held out his hand, Rogue clutched her fist around the chip, pulling it back to her chest and glaring up at Magneto, "You know I didn't mean it like that."

He smiled, a small sneer that made Rogue want to both punch him and kiss him at the same time, "I didn't think so. I am warning you, though, there will be some pain."

"I can handle pain," Rouge snapped.

Still glaring, Rogue dropped her duffel on the ground and turned her torso slightly so that she could access her back. Dragging down her pants a little, well aware that every male (including Magneto) in the vicinity was watching her, Rogue placed the chip on the top of the curve of her left buttock, where it would be safely hidden by her pants. She winced as the little spikes dug into her skin, drawing up little drops of blood welled up from the small pokes. But as the metal dug into her flesh, she felt an instant reaction, like a bubble deflating that could only be blown up again at her will. It was glorious, a heady rush of adrenaline.

But that rush of adrenaline soon disappeared in a blinding flash of gut wrenching pain. It hurt too much for Rogue to even scream, making her knees buckle out from beneath her as she toppled to the ground, her body convulsing and shuddering. Pain! He had said pain, not mind numbing, body wrenching agony, the bastard! Her lungs were constricting, breathing becoming difficult as she fought to stay conscious, her arms and legs flailing about on the ground as her back and hips arched into the air. And Magneto just stood there, watching her with hooded eyes as she writhed at his feet. Rogue decided that after she fucked him senseless, she'd kill him. Bastard.

The pain, though brutal, was fleeting. Eventually, it drained from her muscles, leaving her a limp mass of bones on the cool metal floor. Rogue gasped for breath, her eyes shut tightly as she panted, her hair a chaotic mess around her face. Sweat pouring off her body, Rogue felt as if someone had just put her through a paper shredder.

"I did tell you there was going to be pain," Magneto said mildly.

Without looking up at him, Rogue erupted in curses so foul that even Magneto's eyebrows rose up in surprise. Anna Marie had never had such a vocabulary, but here was Rogue, blasting him to hell in back, not only with a wide selection of words, but in at least four different languages. Languages that Magneto was sure that Anna Marie did not know personally.

When she finally wound down, Magneto asked, "Are you quite through?"

Opening her emerald eyes to glare ferociously at him, Rogue forced her poor, beleaguered muscles to work, making herself get up into a wobbly standing position, "You could have warned me that the thing would try to kill me."

A grim smile played around Magneto's gorgeous lips (yes, Rogue still noticed they were gorgeous), and he said, "It wasn't trying to kill you, Rogue. It was merely suppressing your absorbing powers to the point where they would only activate when you wish them to. If it makes you feel any better, Anna Marie threw up for thirty minutes after she got her bracelet."

Well, yes, it did make her feel better, but that didn't make her any less upset with Magneto. Still frowning at him, Rogue straightened her outfit, noticing that she was showing a lot of skin and that there were several pairs of masculine eyes on her at the moment, "So, are we just going to stand here or what? I'd like to negotiate getting Argent here."

"Your friend will be brought here only after you and I have made our deal," Magneto said firmly, turning and walking without even beckoning for her.

Rolling her eyes at his melodramatics, Rogue picked up her duffel, grunting slightly at the protestation her muscles made, and trotted along after him, looking around at the base she was most likely going to be living in, "Nice place you got here, Magneto."

Magneto nodded in acknowledgement of her compliment, "Thank you. It is a very safe place, one I doubt those homo inferiors could ever find."

She had to stifle a laugh at his term for humans; he really was an arrogant s.o.b. But hey, he was going to help her accomplish her goal, so she wasn't about to insult him. And besides, it was only a little more extravagant than Xavier's underground base, so really, she shouldn't be saying anything.

He led her through a labyrinth of halls, making Rogue almost cross-eyed as the met with more and more turns. It was good that he was leading her; she'd never find her way otherwise. She'd probably just have to absorb somebody who had a relatively good idea of the layout so that she could keep track of everything. Magneto was silent as they walked, which was just as well, since Rogue didn't really feel like talking, anyway, keeping her breath reserved for walking.

Finally, after what seemed like twenty minutes and thousands of doors later, Magneto opened a door into a small, spartanly decorated room. All it contained was a simple metal desk, metal chair, and then a leather sofa. How modern.

Waving her to the sofa, Magneto went to the desk and sat down, crossing his legs at the ankles and making a steeple of his fingers as he watched her. Rogue plopped down onto the sofa, stretching out comfortably, making sure that she looked her most seductive best as she smiled winningly at him.

"So, Magneto, what do I have to do to stay here?" she asked, wasting no time on small talk.

Arching a perfect silver eyebrow, Magneto leaned back in his chair, "I confess I'm still confused why you would wish to work with me at all. It seems that, with all the power you have at your fingertips, you would follow your namesake and go rogue."

Rogue shook her head, making her brown curls bounce charmingly around her face, "Naw, I don't have the smarts yet to do that. I've been cooped up for too long and don't remember much. Besides, I haven't been in the revenge business. I wouldn't know where to start. All brawn and no brains do not equal success."

It was obvious that Magneto was trying not to laugh, "I seem to recall you being very smart, Rogue."

She grinned widely at him, "No more so than the average person. I'd say I'm pragmatic, which just makes me look incredibly smart. But I'm pragmatic enough to know that without help from you, I'll never be able to get my revenge. After all, one mutant can only do so much against an entire army. I'd need more people helping me, people with your sort of access."

"So you plan on using me?" he asked, his tone neutral.

"Just as you most likely plan on using me," Rogue answered back easily, not in the least perturbed by his question.

He hummed slightly, tapping the fingers of one of his hands on his desk, the other hand stroking his chin meditatively, "And where does your friend Argent fit in to all of this?"

"Argent and I helped each other escape from Trask's house of horror. She didn't have any place else to go, so I took her with me to Xavier's. She isn't any more inclined to do the goody-two-shoe act than I am, and I know that she would be an intensely loyal member of your team, as well as a valuable asset against Anna Marie," Rogue said back, lounging comfortably on the couch. She was well aware that the position she was in made her leather pants stretch and sculpt across her legs, that her vest shoved up on her chest, creating more cleavage, and was vastly amused when Magneto's eyes would flicker over her curves almost as if they had no will of their own.

Nodding to her, Magneto said, "I see. I'm not sure yet if I shall trust her – or you for that matter – but I'm sure there can be something arranged at a later date to have her brought here."

Rogue frowned, not liking that answer at all, but she couldn't really protest it. After all, she wanted to gain his trust, and that wouldn't happen if she put up a shit fit over Argent. She would just have to assure her silver-skinned friend that she would get her here as quickly as she could. Argent would probably make a fuss, but she wouldn't be able to find Rogue, so there wasn't anything she could do about it. Secretly, Rogue was almost panicked over the fact that Argent wasn't coming; she had become a very close friend to Rogue, the only person Rogue thought she could truly trust and confide in. Now she would be alone on Magneto's base.

"Fine. Now, what else do you want to know?" Rogue asked, twirling a lock of her hair absently around her index finger, beginning to feel a little fatigued.

"I think that ought to cover everything for the moment," Magneto said, watching her with wry amusement. "I want you to know, Rogue, that if you do work for me, you will truly _work_ for me. You will do what I tell you when I tell you. Do you understand?"

Practically purring at him, Rogue nodded, "Of course, Lord Magneto. But don't expect me to be around for long. Once I've killed Trask, I'm gone. I'll do the odd jobs for you after that, but I won't be one of your henchmen. And I certainly won't be one of your lackeys now."

"I would never insult your power that way," Magneto shot back readily, his gray eyes roving up and down her body as she stretched, languid as a cat. "Now, my dear, you seem tired. I've already had a room prepared for you."

He stood up and walked to the door. Rogue groaned slightly at having to move, but gamely grabbed up her duffel and tromped after him. Fortunately this time they didn't walk through so many corridors, only taking a couple of turns until they reached another door.

Opening it for her, Magneto bowed slightly at the waist, "Your room, Rogue. Pleasant dreams."

Winking suggestively at him, Rogue murmured huskily, "You, too, sugar."

His eyes dilated and for a moment she thought he was going to lean down and kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he just smiled with an almost cynical expression on his face as he chuckled and turned away. Rogue practically strutted as she entered the room, obscenely pleased that she had gotten to the metal man.

Closing the door behind her, Rogue looked at the room he had put her in. It was small, no larger than thirteen by thirteen feet, just big enough for a twin size bed, a closet, and a desk. Yet for the simplicity of the actual room, it was still elegantly done up. The carpet was plush and soft, a deep forest green, obviously quite expensive, a shade darker than the emerald wall paper. The bed and desk were both beautifully tarnished deep mahogany. It looked like a little nest had been built on the bed of emerald and ebony satin, a sensual delight that made Rogue gasp in delight. She wondered why Magneto was giving her such a beautiful room when Xavier had never bothered to give them more than a bed. For whatever reason, Rogue didn't really care. It was gorgeous, simple yet elegant, just her style.

Unfortunately, however, he hadn't provided her with more clothes, and Rogue just couldn't force herself to put on the clothes that Xavier had given her. She was also too tired to go and search out Magneto for anything else. Oh well. She didn't mind sleeping in her underwear. Flopping down on her bed, Rogue pulled off her boots and tossed them across the room, not particularly caring where they landed. Then she peeled off her leather pants and tossed them on top of her boots, followed by her vest. She sighed with relief when her breasts were freed from the constraints, the sheer fishnet allowed to rub against her flesh without restraint. And then, only in her white panties and black fishnet shirt, her bracelets still on, Rogue practically threw her body across her bed, falling asleep almost as soon as her head hit her pillow.

* * *

The sound of someone knocking on her door finally penetrated Rogue's heavy slumber. She grunted in annoyance, one eye peeking open to look at the clock that sat on the nightstand. It read eight o'clock. Did that mean a.m. or p.m.? She could tell by the clock. When the knock came again, Rogue almost snarled, but refrained.

Rolling out of bed, Rogue stumbled over to the door, her hair tousled, still wearing nothing but the sheer fishnet shirt and white panties, her bracelets clanking against each other slightly as she ran her hands through her curls. Opening the door, Rogue bit back on the sharp retort at the tip of her tongue. There stood Magneto, now only wearing a simple black silk shirt and black slacks, his hair pulled back in a small queue at the back of his neck, several white strands falling around his face. That instantly snapped her to attention.

When he saw what she was wearing, his eyes widened, and he openly gaped at her extremely revealed body. Rogue grinned, and leaned seductively against the door frame, letting him look his fill. She raised her arm against the frame, instantly drawing his attention to her breasts, not at all hidden by the shirt she wore. She noticed the hot look in his eyes and the slight raise in the front of his pants as he all put stripped her with his eyes, and almost crowed triumphantly. Oh yeah, she was pretty damn hot, if she did say so herself.

Licking her lips (and laughing inwardly when he jerked involuntarily), Rogue murmured huskily, "Something you want, sugar?"

Her voice seemed to bring him back to the present, for all of a sudden, he was the Metal Man, cold to anything as he smirked at her, "I thought I might bring you some more clothes." He indicated the bag he held in his hand.

Rogue snorted in amusement, but took the large black bag he held and peeked in, nodding in appreciation over the clothes, "Thanks, Mags."

He cringed visibly over her nickname for him, but for some reason unfathomable, didn't scold her, "You're welcome, Rogue."

Tossing the bag on her bed, Rogue turned back to him and asked, "What time is it?"

"Eight o'clock in the evening. You've slept the day away. I thought to let you do it since you appeared so fatigued, and the inhibitor is a bit of a shock," Magneto said, his gray eyes pensive. "If you'd like, there is a cafeteria with food ready at all times, since we often have unusual hours. After that, perhaps you'd like to show me what you can do?"

Rogue nodded, "Can I call Argent? I'm sure she's worried off her ass by now."

"Yes, you may. Have the Juggernaut show you where our phone is when you get to the cafeteria," Magneto said as he walked away from her, his hands in his pockets.

Her eyes almost popped out of her head, "Juggernaut! The Juggernaut is working for you!"

Without turning, Magneto said over his shoulder, "Yes, he is, so I'd suggest you'd be careful around him."

"Pfft, that's an understatement," Rogue muttered as she stalked back into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She and the Juggernaut weren't really on the best of terms.

Walking over to her bed, Rogue dug through the clothes to see what he had bought for her. She assumed he had her measurements from Anna Marie, and he obviously knew her preference for black and green. And he had gotten her suitable underwear. Rogue picked up a pair of lacey black boy cut panties and grinned wryly, running her fingers over the delicate fabric, amused that the Old Man himself had gotten her such sensual lingerie.

Quickly shimmying out of her disgusting little white panties, Rogue tossed them aside and put on her new black ones, reveling in their airy smoothness. Then she rummaged some more and found a pair of baggy satin ebony boxer pants and a dark forest green sports bra. She figured that if she was going to be showing him what she could do, she'd need to be wearing work out clothes, so she quickly got into them. The pants hung loosely on her hips, tied there by a black cord and moving about almost like a skirt. With just the green sports bra on, her flat stomach and lean muscles were highlighted, showing just how much of a fighting machine she really was. Rogue put back on her gloves, but took off her bracelets; they would just get in the way.

Magneto had also provided her with a pair of black Converse sneakers, which she gratefully put on. And with a last run through of her curls, she left the room, whistling as she went.

**

* * *

Okay, then! Hoped ya'll liked the chapter! The next chapter will definitely be more action-packed. Expect killings and fighting and all that good stuff!**

**Love forever! **

**Sparky**


	6. The Blood Lust Begins

**Here is the next chapter! I know, so soon, and you were all just getting accustomed to the last! Well, I couldn't wait. WARNING: This chapter will be very, very violent, so the faint of heart should not read it. Rogue's character is dark in this story, so if you are shocked by her actions, I'm just warning you now. She's not a happy person and won't be acting like one. **

**Okay, obviously Cargill is a real X-Men character, for any of you hardcore X-Men fans out there. However, I don't know his actual personality, as I only know about him through online sources. So if he's actually a dour, silent bad ass chap with an axe to grind, I'm sorry that I'm portraying him as more of a playboy. So, sorry if I'm butchering his character. **

**Willowaus: Here's the beginning of revenge! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Miss Madhatter: Heh, yeah, I thought that the scene would be amusing. And I do that, too, so it made sense to make Rogue do it! I'm glad you like how I'm making Magneto! Expect a very hot scene next chapter!**

**Miss Information: I'm so glad you like my story, since, you know, yours was the inspiration for it. And yeah, I love Argent, but really, she isn't the main character, so I'm trying not to give her too much of the stage. Although she will be pretty vital in the next chapter, though not for fighting reasons. Even more sexual tension between Rogue and Magneto in this chapter, but next will be steaming, just to warn ya! And I hope you like the scene with good ol' Juggy. Obviously you'll realize just why I had the scene later on in this chapter. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Sorry it's so long!**

**Yay, folks, chapter six, onwards!**

**

* * *

Chapter Six**

"Okay, a left, then a right, no wait, another left… Ah, fuck it, I'm lost again," Rogue muttered darkly as she tried to find her way to the cafeteria. Shaking a fist at the roof, she snarled in an exaggerated voice, "Damn you cruel fates for not giving me a sense of direction!"

It wasn't like Magneto, the oh-so-mighty lord of the castle, had given her any directions. Oh no, he had just said, "There's a cafeteria." Well, no shit there was a cafeteria. But finding the cafeteria seemed to be the problem. Rogue had come across several rooms, but most of them had been locked, and the few that hadn't were certainly not the cafeteria, as evidenced by the couple she had accidentally interrupted in a rather delicate position. Rogue snorted; not so delicate, judging by the way their limbs were twisted and tangled. Really, how did people do that without hurting themselves? Those positions were just _not_ natural.

But that had spurred her curiosity. Obviously Magneto let fraternization happen between his lackeys. Oh, the possibilities there!

However, Rogue wouldn't be getting any until she found the damn cafeteria. She walked around for maybe ten more minutes before she stopped, hopelessly lost in the maze that passed as a base. Really, did Magneto purposely want his cronies to get lost in this damn mouse trap?

Starting to feel frustrated, and not above throwing herself on the ground and screaming like a child, Rogue suddenly started venting her frustration in wordless screams, jumping up and down. Flailing her arms around her head, Rogue rammed her foot into the metal wall. That was foolish. Crying out in pain, Rogue started jumping around on one foot, holding the other in her hand, and cursing Magneto in several different languages. Paranoid little shit.

Rogue was so wrapped up in her ranting she didn't even hear someone come up behind her until she heard a very amused, very masculine voice, "Is something wrong? Or do you just not like metal walls?"

Twirling around, Rogue was surprised to find a man about an inch or so taller than her standing there, smiling at her in amusement, practically laughing at her. He was handsome, in a dark sort of way, with shaggy black hair and black eyes, and he had great potential as a lover. If she took a lover, of course.

Eying him suspiciously, Rogue dropped her foot to the ground and straightened, "Oh, no, just seemed like the thing to do."

"What, scream bloody murder?" the man said, now openly laughing at her.

Rogue scowled at him, "You know, it's dangerous to piss off a mutant whose powers you don't even know about."

He held up his hands in a placating gesture, "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to offend. The name's Cargill."

Rogue rapidly dipped into her memories. Cargill, she remembered reading a file on him. His real name was Bennet du Paris and his powers were actually similar to her own. He could drain psychic energy and lifeforce to augment himself in various ways, such as superhuman strength, speed, endurance, invulnerability, telepathy, and other various things. A powerful opponent and an even more powerful ally.

Holding out her hand, Rogue smiled easily at him, "Rogue. Sorry for snapping at you, I'm lost and that sort of pisses me off."

He laughed and shook her hand, his own bare skin not reacting to the tips of her fingers, which were also bare. "I can see that. You're the new girl, right?"

She rolled her eyes, "Please, I worked for Magneto long before you even heard about him. I'm just… renewing our acquaintance."

"Ah, I see," Cargill said, chuckling a little. "So tell me, Rogue, where were you headed?"

Scratching the back of her neck, Rogue answered, "The cafeteria. But good ol' Magsy never told me where it is."

He gaped at her when she used the nickname for Magneto. Obviously he had never thought to say such a slur against his beloved, and slightly psychotic, leader. However, Rogue could care less what he thought of her about that. She was going to call Magneto whatever she wanted to call him, and she'd like to see the old man make her stop. Besides, she rather liked having the little nicknames for ol' Buckethead. Made him more of a man than a legend.

Blinking at her, he said vaguely, "Come on, I'll show you the way to the cafeteria."

Rogue chuckled inwardly as she followed him. She often had this affect on people. It wasn't like she was trying to be brassy… Well, no, that was a lie, she was trying to be brassy. If they didn't like that, fuck them.

She walked placidly after Cargill, her mind wandering to thoughts of sweet revenge. She couldn't wait to get started. By the time she was done with Trask, she was going to be bathing in his blood. Call her morbid, call her fanatical, but she wouldn't rest until she had drained every last drop of his life fluid from him. Only then could she be sure that he was really dead. And by god, she would dance on his grave every year until she died. She knew that she was obsessing, but she couldn't stop herself. Rogue wanted the bastard to pay for what he did to her, and wouldn't be satisfied until he had.

As they walked, Rogue really should have been paying attention to where they were going so that she would know how to get there at a later date, but she was too absorbed with her lovely thoughts of killing Trask to care much. She'd figure out the way at a later date. Or she'd just absorb someone and use their memories to figure it out at a later date. Either way worked for her.

Cargill finally opened a door and pointed in, "There's the cafeteria. It's always stocked with quite a bit of food, since there are so many of us and a few of us have to consume so much, so don't worry about going hungry. Have a nice day."

Arching an eyebrow, Rogue stood in the doorway, "Not coming in with me, sugar? No dinner and a movie for our first date? Tragic."

He grinned, shaking his head, "Oh no, Rogue, I'm not going to touch you with a ten foot pole. Not if you're comfortable enough to call Lord Magneto by a nickname. Only tears can come from that."

"Coward," she said, laughing at him.

"I prefer to think of myself as having a healthy dose of self-preservation," Cargill said, winking at her. "Good night, Rogue."

"Good night, Cargill," Rogue said back, waving jauntily as he left.

Then she turned, lifted her foot, and began to walk into the room. However, she lurched to a stop midway, her foot still dangling in the air. There, sitting at a table all by his lonesome, was none other than the infamous Juggernaut. His humongous, bulky frame took up the entire side of one of the tables as he devoured massive amounts of food, almost Fred-like in just how much he was shoving into his mouth. If there was one person Rogue didn't want to take on, it was the Juggernaut. He hadn't been too pleased with her when she had put him away, absorbing him so that she could fight him and remove his helmet, thus making him vulnerable to psychic attack.

She must have made a tiny squeak, because suddenly he looked up, his beady little eyes locking right on her. Rogue could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he made the connection between her shorn curls and the Rogue that had helped put him away. As if in slow motion, Rogue watched him leap from his seat and physically launching himself across the table towards her. Rogue tilted her head to the side as she watched his approach, idly wondering how a man as large as he could fly like that, right before he slammed the full weight of his shoulder into her torso.

The impact caused the both of them to go sliding back into the metal wall on the other side of the hall, creating a large dent to coincide with the loud boom that thundered through the halls. Rogue hissed in surprise as her body was jarred, the pain almost unbearable, her arms flinging out over his shoulders to somehow steady herself as they flew across the small space. The blow against the metal wall sent bright stars shooting across her vision, and for a moment, she nearly passed out. Long enough for the Juggernaut to roll off her and come to his feet, prepared to fight her.

Rogue fought for breath, feeling terribly winded, and looked up at him owlishly, "Really, Juggy, I did it all with the best of intentions."

He just roared at her, the sound rumbling down the halls, and grabbed her by her ankle, lifting her up to dangle her a foot off the ground. Finally, the warrior in Rogue snapped to attention. While he held her satin-clad ankle, Rogue reeled in his arms, lunging up at him like a snake, too quick for his cloddish muscles. Her bare fingers caught his bare shoulder, and she willed her power to activate. At almost the last second, it did, and Rogue felt the familiar rush of power flowing into her veins. However, something was missing. With the power did not come the memories or the psyche. Rogue would have puzzled over it, if she had the time, so she shoved it to the back of her mind.

"Okay, bitch, bring it," Rogue snarled, ramming her now Juggernaut-strengthened foot into his chin. The force was enough to snap his head back, and he released her, letting her tumble down to the ground.

It wasn't painful, though, and she leapt back to her feet, agile as a cat. Bouncing around on the balls of her feet and holding her hands in fist just like the boxers her outfit imitated, Rogue narrowed her eyes on him and blew away some of the curls that straggled across her face.

Juggernaut swung at her, but she deftly avoided it, ducking and ramming her own fist into his middle. She was lucky he was only wearing a pair of sweats and a wife-beater, for she wouldn't have made such an impact against his metal outfit. As it was, he grunted in annoyance and stumbled back into the cafeteria. She followed, grabbing up a table with her newly acquired strength and bashing it over his head. He hadn't been prepared for her sudden onslaught, so he only had time to hold up a defensive arm before it crashed into him, sending him reeling back a few more steps. Rogue wasn't about to let herself be bullied by this overgrown baby with too much strength for his own good.

During their fight, he managed to get a few good shots in, too. He bashed her around, flung her into walls, but because she was just as strong as him, she kept bouncing back. Then, just as suddenly as their fight had started, it ended.

"What the hell is going on here?" Magneto's voice boomed from the doorway, displeasure dripping from every word.

Rogue had been in the process of bashing Juggernaut's head into the ground, straddling his midsection to hold him down. When she heard his voice, she paused, looking up at him in surprise, holding the Juggernaut's head an inch off the floor. Magneto stood in the doorway, frowning ferociously at the both of them and the damage they had created in the cafeteria. Cargill and a few other people stood behind Magneto, alternatively gaping at the both of them or, in Cargill's case, trying not to laugh.

"Lovers quarrel," Rogue said, her eyes wide with feigned innocence. She slammed Juggernaut's head on the ground one more time for good measure, then slowly got off him, holding her head high with haughty dignity as she rose to her feet.

If she didn't know any better, Rogue would have said that Magneto's eye twitched ever so slightly and his fists clenched at his side. Rogue stood there smiling sweetly, her hands behind her back as she made herself look the most innocent she could, her curls disarrayed and her clothing torn in several places. Juggernaut slowly got to his feet, tottering slightly as he held his head.

Still scowling darkly at her, Magneto snapped, "Well, keep your passion to a minimum, if you please. I'd rather not have two of my most valuable members kill each other before anything can get accomplished, not when we are so close."

Rogue rolled her eyes, not in the least ashamed of her behavior, and pointed at Juggernaut, "He started it."

"Rogue!" Magneto hissed while Cargill burst out laughing. Rogue just grinned shamelessly at him, waggling her eyebrows charmingly, dissipating any anger he might have felt towards her.

Placing her hand over her mouth in a coy gesture, Rogue's eyes sparkled with laughter as she winked at Magneto, "Sorry, Mags, I'll keep my lusty nature on a low key."

Magneto's eye really did twitch this time, and it was obvious that he wanted to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze. But the man had impressive control, and he managed not to do so, which made Rogue's smile grow wider. Just wait, she'd get him to snap. Some way or another, she'd make him loose that infamous cool of his.

"Is there anything else, Magneto?" Rogue asked. Baiting him was all well and good, but she would have to take it one step at a time.

"Yes, actually," Magneto said, taking a deep breath and obviously counting to ten inside his head. "I had come to tell you that I had acquired… something you might want to see."

Rogue tilted her head and arched her eyebrow in question, but Magneto didn't elaborate, just turning and walking out of the wrecked cafeteria. Looking at the food, Rogue cursed inwardly, realizing it would be a little bit later until she got some food. Sighing, she sped out of the room. As she left, she hooked her foot one last time underneath Juggernaut's legs and tipped him over. She smiled when she heard the loud crash that signified his humongous body had hurtled to the ground at enough velocity to make a dent.

"Rogue!"

She grinned sweetly and trotted up to walk next to Magneto, all charm and innocence. She was still pumped up from Juggernaut's powers, only slightly confused as to why they hadn't faded and why she hadn't gotten a head full of Juggernaut along with them. However, at the moment, the adrenaline was overpowering her curiosity, so she would have to think about that later. And she knew that she and Juggernaut would have more confrontations; indeed, she looked forward to it. Added some spice to life.

"So, Magneto, whatcha got for me?" Rogue asked, whistling jauntily.

"Patience is a virtue, Rogue," Magneto said, scowling at her.

Both of her eyebrows shot up in feigned surprise, "Really? Wow, I had no idea. That totally boggles my mind."

The two of them were walking alone, Cargill and the others staying behind to help clean up the mess in the cafeteria. So Rogue was completely caught off guard when Magneto stopped abruptly, grabbed her about the neck and waist, and slammed her against the metal wall. She went still instantly, her eyes widening in stunned alarm. He leaned in very close, using his greater height and body width to trap her against the wall, intimidating her like no other man could. Rogue feared very few men in this world, but Magneto was one of them.

Brushing his mouth near her ear, Magneto hissed, "You will learn respect for me, Rogue, or you will no longer be a part of my employ."

She trembled ever so slightly, her wide emerald eyes focused on his sharp gray ones, both of her hands clutching his broad shoulders. She had wanted to snap his control, but not like this. However, laced with the obvious anger in his voice, she heard something else, something hard to define. Was it fear? She didn't know, but there was some sort of wild desperation just beneath his surface that Rogue didn't understand. She was tempted to absorb him, but knew that wouldn't go over well.

Opening her mouth to retort, Rogue was cut off abruptly when Magneto's lips swooped down on hers. The kiss was hard and passionate, a rough taking and an equally rough giving. Rogue was only faintly surprised by the kiss, but didn't let that surprise get in the way from the thrill she felt at the feeling of his hard lips pressed against hers, or the equally hard body pressed flush up against her own lean curves.

Just as suddenly as the kiss started, it stopped. Magneto pulled away completely, his hands leaving Rogue's body as he stormed off. Rogue stared after him, her lips bruised and swollen, extremely confused. She didn't understand the conflict she felt in him, part fear, part lust, and part domination.

She broke out of her reverie after a moment and jogged after him. When she caught up to the silent mutant, Rogue slowed down, walking next to him silently. She didn't want to bring up the subject, and he obviously wasn't going to say anything. So they walked in silence for several minutes until Magneto led her to a small room.

Holding the door open for her, Magneto ushered Rogue in, anger still evident in his peculiar gray eyes. Rogue walked in quietly, for once feeling demure and unsure. She had never been kissed before, except by Cody, and that didn't really count, since she sort of put him into a coma, which just took all the pleasure out of the kiss. The kiss that Magneto had given her certainly didn't qualify as sweet or tender or loving; it was harsh and filled with angst-ridden lust.

The room that they were in was about the size of a police interrogation room. Indeed, on one side there was a large window that opened into another room. Rogue suspected that the other side of the window was a mirror, just like in those cop shows. She looked into the window and saw in the other room, perhaps half a size bigger than the room they were standing in, a man sitting tied to a metal chair. He was obviously frightened, a tie over his eyes so that he could not see. He was in his middle years, with a bulging belly and a balding head, and he was obviously afraid, sweat pouring from his quivering body by the bucket. He wore what looked to be an army uniform, but Rogue couldn't tell from the window.

"Who is he?" Rogue asked finally, looking at Magneto in question.

"One of Trask's top supervisors," Magneto said. "Cargill caught him sneaking around our base, and when I realized his connection, I thought you might like to… interview him."

Rogue's eyes had widened when he said who the little man was, then narrowed as they filled with burning hate. Her hands clutched at her sides, and it was all she could not to jump through the window and tear the man to shreds.

"Are you serious? Or are you just tormenting me?" Rogue asked, her tone tight as she forced her lips to work out the words.

Magneto turned to her, one eyebrow arched, "Why would I torture you?"

Rogue looked at him, an intense light in her emerald eyes, "It isn't in your nature to let lackeys interview humans like this."

"You are no more a lackey by nature than I am, Rogue, so you needn't think of yourself as one. Merely as a business associate slightly lower on the chain than I am. And in this case, the deal of your joining my group was helping you in your revenge. It would be reneging on this deal not to let you have at him," Magneto said calmly, his gray eyes intent on her face to watch all the flickering emotions there.

That was all the assurance Rogue needed. With cool, deadly steps, Rogue stalked out of the room, an entirely new person, utterly lethal and not unwilling to take a life. She kicked the door that led into the other room open with a slam from the bottom of her heel, some vicious part of her rejoicing in the sound of the metal giving way.

The man in the seat jumped, his head turning towards the sound, and began to tremble even more, babbling pleas for mercy and release. Rogue didn't hear them. She just stood there, her eyes all but glowing as she watched the man that would help her on her road to getting Trask.

"Please, please, d-don't hurt me! I didn't know where I was! I'm a high ranking official! If you let me go, I won't tell anybody, I promise. I'll even pay you to let me go! I have a lot of money! Please, please!" the man begged, his pathetic, whiney voice choked with tears.

Rogue didn't feel an ounce of sympathy for him. He was the one who helped Trask get his mutants into the labs, he was one of the ones that hated her people, that was trying to get them either eliminated or at the very least labeled, like animals. He deserved no pity, and he would get no pity.

"Shut up," Rogue hissed, her voice soft and insidious, echoing around the room with a fatal finality to it.

The man just started blubbering even more, begging her for his release, sweat pouring off him in disgusting amounts, like little rivulets of evil water that poisoned all who touched it. She snarled, crossing the distance between them in two strides, and grabbed him by the throat, lifting him and the chair attached to him several feet off the air, still in possession of Juggernaut's power.

"I said, SHUT UP!" Rogue growled, shaking him forcefully.

The man did so with alacrity, practically fainting with fear. Rogue took a deep, calming breath. She needed to be calm to do this, or she wouldn't get any answers out of him. She would just kill. And while that would be the end result, she needed the answers first. She didn't know if there was a mutant who could raise people from the dead, but she didn't particularly want to have to search one out just because she got too frisky with her interview.

Setting the man on the floor, Rogue ripped off the tie around his eyes so that he could see. He blinked several times, as if the light blinded him, before he got a good look at Rogue. If there had been any color left on his face, it would have drained the instant he saw her. His buggy little eyes practically popped out and his mouth opened in horror as he stared at her. Rogue smiled grimly, her eyes two chips of emerald ice as they looked at him.

"Now, listen to me, and listen well. I am going to kill you. There is no way to get around that. The question here today is whether you will die like a man, or be gutted like a pig. You can withhold information from me, and thus receive a long, torturous death in which there will be hours for you to contemplate your mistake, if you can think through the pain, before you die. If you tell me all I want to know, I will kill you quickly and with honor, and even let your body be found so that your family can bury you. So, which is to be? Will you die like a man, or a pig, which I rather think you are," Rogue said, her voice surprisingly pleasant and calm, as if she were merely talking about the weather and not about the death of the man before her.

"Why do you have to kill me at all? I can keep this a secret, I won't tell anyone! I'll tell you all you want to know, and you can still let me free! Please!" the man sobbed, tears streaming down his face as fast as the sweat poured down.

"Like a pig, then," Rogue said, walking behind him and ripping off his thumb, throwing it across the room as the man shrieked in agony. She did it coolly, her face expressionless.

"No! No, please! I'll tell you everything you want, just don't hurt me!" he screamed, blood gushing from his wounded hand as she reached for his other.

Rogue released his remaining thumb and walked back to face him, "Who are you?"

"General Heathcliff Radson," the man said frantically, writhing in his chair from pain.

"Well, General, welcome to the humble abode of mutants. Bet you thought you'd never get a personal invitation to Magneto's home, did you?" Rogue asked pleasantly, dragging up one of the other chairs in the room so that she could sit on it, turning it around to rest her hands on the back of it.

The General stared at her in horror, "You're insane!"

Rogue shook her head and 'tsked' him, "Really, General, you should be more polite to your host. I just might take that as an insult and have to respond to it."

His eyes widened and his visibly shrank back, "No, no, I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

She smiled, a slow, wicked smile, "That's better. Now, General, I'm sure you're aware of the damage a man called Bolivar Trask has been doing to the mutants. What can you tell me about Trask?"

"I… I don't know anyone by that name," he hedged, his eyes looking everywhere but at Rogue.

Snarling, she stood up and cuffed him across the cheek, screaming, "LIAR! Now tell me what I want to know, you pathetic little puke, or I'll make sure your death will go down in the books as the most inhumane, painful deaths there ever was!"

So she was a little unhinged. She would fit right in, since she personally thought Magneto would belong in a loony bin if he weren't a mutant.

That cuff seemed to get the information faucet within him to gush forth, for over the next hour and a half, Rogue got everything she wanted to know. The General knew quite a bit, and whenever he tried to lie to her, Rogue would force the issue by hurting him in non-fatal yet excruciating ways. Finally, when she was satisfied she had gotten all she wanted to know, she asked one last question.

"What do you know about me? I know you know who I am."

The General was almost faint from her abuse, but he managed to shake his head, "I do know who you are, but only that you were one of the few mutants to ever escape Trask's hold."

Rogue frowned; technically, if one wanted to be technical about it, Rogue had escaped twice. First as Anna Marie, then as herself. What did he mean, she was the only one?

"I don't understand," Rogue said, her brows furrowed.

"He let you touch Carol Danvers, forced you to absorb her completely, but by doing that, you gained all her strength and escaped. He never made that mistake again with another mutant," the General said, looking at her, blood running down from his nose and lip, one eye swollen shut.

That was how Anna Marie escaped, not Rogue. Rogue had escaped when something in the security system fritzed out and she and Argent had managed to flee. Perhaps he just didn't know about it.

Forcing the issue from her mind, Rogue smiled at General Radson, deceptively warm and congenial, "Thank you, General. That's all I wanted to know. Any last words?"

He spewed forth some anti-mutant phrases, cursed her to hell, and prayed for his soul, which she knew to be already damned to hell. She just continued to smile, picking up his gun, which Magneto had set on a small table by the door. Walking behind him, she placed the muzzle at the back of his head.

"Goodbye, General," she said.

* * *

Rogue walked out of the room, all smiles wiped from her face, replaced with a cold determination to get at Trask and kill him. Magneto stood in the hallway, leaning up against the wall negligently, his arms crossed over his broad chest. She stopped in front of him, tilting her head up ever so slightly so that her eyes met his.

"That was well done, Rogue. I don't believe I've ever seen a more chilling questioning," Magneto said after a moment of silence. "My men would be envious of your abilities."

She shrugged, her muscles gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat, as if she had just gone for a run and not killed someone. Rogue didn't think that she was any better or worse than his men in questioning; in fact, she didn't much care. If she got the information she wanted, she was happy. She didn't plan to make a career out of torturing people for information, anyway.

"I got what I wanted. Doesn't matter how I did it, really," Rogue answered, shoving away some of her disobedient curls. The damn things didn't want to stay on her head, they wanted to dip down and caress her face, a nuisance when she was trying to see things.

Magneto shrugged, as well, "Still, I found it quite fascinating."

That brought a reluctant grin to Rogue's face, "Thank you for your vote of confidence, sugar."

He just rolled her eyes and said, "I also thought you might like to know that Argent is now on base. I had Pietro bring her while you slept."

"Thank you, I appreciate that," Rogue replied. "Were you just going to let me call her earlier without telling me that?"

She was surprised to see a hint of amusement enter his gray eyes, "A small prank."

"I didn't know you liked to play pranks on people."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Rogue," Magneto said back.

She smiled up at him, this time a genuine smile of amusement and interest, "So I see. So I see."

**

* * *

Phew!!! I'm so sorry that chapter was so long. I hadn't intended for it to be that long, just, once I got started writing, and things got flowing, it didn't seem right to end it anywhere else. I know I promised more of Argent in this chapter, but she just didn't fit in yet. But don't worry, she will in the next chapter. Which is already done, it's just a matter of posting it in a timely fashion. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Any comments would be much appreciated!**

**Oh, and there is a reason for Magneto's fear, if you noticed that. It will all be explained later on, but if you want a hint, it has to do with something Destiny told him… **

**See you in the next chapter! **

**Sparky**


	7. Of Hedonists and Idiots

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry that this took so long for me to get out, but I had finals, and then I got pneumonia just as I was returning home, so I was a little knocked out for a while. But here is the next chapter as promised! **

**WARNING: There is girl on girl kissing featured briefly in this chapter, so if you are offended by that, I'm sorry, but there it is. I just wanted you to know! There is also mention of sex, although I edited the actual sex scene out. **

**Willowaus: Thank you! This one isn't much centered on the revenge part of the plot, because I wanted the relationship to take a step forward, but the next chapter will have more focus on the revenge business.**

**Roguefire: Thank you for reviewing! I've been considering putting Argent with Pietro. What does everyone else think about that? Any opinions?**

**Miss Atayla: Yay! Such wonderful reviews! I hope you like this chapter! **

**Okey-day then! Here's the next chapter! I hope everyone is enjoying this so far!**

**

* * *

Desperate Situations**

**Chapter Seven**

After Magneto had left Rogue, she went in search of Argent. She was still mulling over why the General had said that Anna Marie had been the only one to escape. What had he meant by that? She just didn't understand. Perhaps Anna Marie's escape was the only escape that had been reported. Perhaps Trask had been so embarrassed by what happened with her that he had not told anybody. Doubtful, but right now, it was a soothing thought.

Magneto had told Rogue that he had placed Argent in a room close to hers. Now all she needed to do was find that room. Of course, finding that room meant that she could find her own room, which, well, she couldn't. But she was sure as hell trying.

Grimacing, Rogue realized that some of the General's blood had splattered onto her. She felt all but contaminated.

"Note to self: take a shower after I find Argent. If I find Argent," Rogue muttered darkly, scowling at the vermillion liquid staining her body and clothes. Damnit, she had really liked this outfit, too.

She would have used Juggernaut's memories to guide her through the labyrinth that was Magneto's (paranoid) base, but she didn't have them. That was another point of interest for her. She got all the perks from the absorption, but none of the draws, like a psychotic moron inside her head. Not only did she not have his memories or his psyche, but his powers had yet to fade, almost as if they had become permanently attached to her. Not like she was complaining or anything, but it had never happened before. Or at least, it had never happened to Anna Marie.

Right when she was about to throw herself down on the ground kicking and screaming, Rogue finally managed to find her own room. Not bothering to knock on the surrounding doors to see which one belonged to her friend, Rogue slammed her foot down and screamed at the top of her lungs, "ARGENT!!!"

Her bellowing got the desired results, for not five seconds later, the door right next to Rogue's ripped open with great force and Argent came barreling out, obviously expecting a fight. In the time it took for Argent to spot and recognize her, Rogue took in her friend's new get up. Taking a cue from Rogue, she had sheared her own hair in ragged chunks around her face, making her red bangs stand out even more against her shiny, board-straight black hair. Instead of the track suit she had been wearing, she now wore a black leather miniskirt that was so short, it barely covered anything, and a red leather vest similar to Rogue's black one, although she had no fish net beneath it, exposing much of her silvery skin. She had no shoes on, indicating that she had just been lounging in her room.

Glowering at Rogue, she snapped, "I am not your bitch to be called to heel, Rogue."

Grinning toothily at her, Rogue said, "Awww, but you look the part, sugar."

"You better be glad I like you," Argent shot back, but she grinned along with Rogue. "Good lord, Rogue, what did you get on you?"

Looking down, Rogue realized she was talking about the blood. "Trash."

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Rogue grew in power. She had discovered that whenever she absorbed someone, she no longer took their memories and their psyches, only their powers, and though they would fade a bit after the day she had absorbed them, they would remain at her fingertips permanently. Not only did she now have Juggernaut's power, but she also had Argent's, Cargill's, and several other of Magneto's little followers. She couldn't quite manage the whole flying thing just yet without her energy being drained rapidly, but she was working on it. Of course, the high-and-mighty lord of the castle had not deigned to let her absorb him yet. Thought she would be too dangerous. Gee, go figure.

The bruises and cuts she had gained at Xavier's and when she had first arrived had finally faded, though they hadn't prevented her from doing odd jobs for Magneto. Already she and Argent had been dubbed the Deadly Duo by the others on base, jealous of their abilities and the obvious favoritism Magneto had shown them. Rogue couldn't really give a rat's ass about them; she wasn't there to cater to their whims. She was there to get revenge against an evil bastard.

However, her revenge had had to be placed on hold. It seemed that with the General's death, Trask had gone into hiding, and like many of the vermin Rogue often identified him, it was hard to locate him. So, until then, she was Magneto's handyman, or woman, as it was.

Lounging on her bed, Rogue flipped through pages of a random book, feeling like she was about to die from utter boredom. They hadn't left the base in three days, and she was starting to get a bit stir crazy. During her stay, she had placed a bookshelf in her room and stocked it with some of her favorites, a mixture of current horror novels, a few fantasy, and a few classic novels that she was particularly fond of, such as "Dracula" and "The Monk". She also had a high tech laptop in her room, given to her by Magneto so that she could work in peace. And though she didn't have a TV, she did have a very nice stereo system, and an iPod with full access to iTunes. Magneto really did pamper her with how much he gave her. But still she was getting bored.

Vaguely contemplating going to Magneto's version of Xavier's Danger Room, Rogue almost jumped out of her skin when someone knocked on her door. Slamming her book shut in surprise, she called out, "Come in!"

Her surprise deepened when the man of metal himself opened the door and stood there expectantly, although it didn't prevent the tingling between her legs or the quickness of her breath at the sight of him, especially in what he was wearing. For some odd reason (and it truly was odd since Magneto was such a rigid, formal man), Magneto wore a pair of loose black leather pants and a black silk button down shirt, as well as a pair of black combat boots. Admittedly, he looked absolutely delicious, far better than Rogue, who lounged in a pair of sweats and tank top that was a size too small, but she wasn't used to seeing him in, well, such plebian clothing.

"Need something, sugar?" Rogue asked, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, actually. I have a mission that I need your assistance on," Magneto said, leaning negligently against the doorway and blatantly eyeing her up. Frankly, the fact that he was old enough to be her grandfather was quite forgotten in the face of both his perfect masculinity and absolute deviousness.

"Well, that's what I'm here for. What do you need?" Rogue asked, setting her book aside excitedly. Finally, she would be getting off base, kicking some ass.

"We'll be going to a nightclub. Dress appropriately," Magneto said with a little smirk, then turned and left without further explanation.

Rogue leapt from her bed, taking a step toward the door. But she knew that she probably wouldn't get anything more out of him. So, that only left her with getting dressed. And judging by his clothing, it wasn't a regular nightclub, but her sort of nightclub.

Traipsing over to her closet, Rogue pulled out the clothes and shoes she would be wearing, shimmying out of her sweats and shirt as she did so. Tossing the sports bra she wore aside, Rogue picked up the black satin bra she had pulled out of her closet and put it on. It was a gorgeous piece of lingerie, lifting her breasts and pressing them together to make marvelous cleavage that many a man had drooled over. Next came a pair of satin, emerald ass shorts, so short they revealed a hint of the bottoms of her butt cheeks. Over her bra she simply wore her long sleeved fishnet shirt, and a black leather belt wrapped loosely around her waist that matched the collar around her neck and the bracelets around her wrists. She finished the outfit off with black boots that came up to just beneath her knees, showing off the rest of her creamy legs. Black nails and a light application of dark makeup completed her look, and Rogue made sure that she remembered to spray herself with a liberal dose of her favorite perfume, a musky concoction of pure eroticism. Hey, if she was going to go to a nightclub, she was going to make some jaws drop and some other things stand up.

She had just set down her perfume when there was another knock on the door. Argent sauntered in without bothering to wait for an answer. Rogue's eyebrows shot up when she saw her friend's outfit. She wore a red vinyl strapless dress that was so tight, and so low cut, her breasts bulged up enticingly for anyone to see, practically falling out of the constraining material. It was also short, maybe an inch past her butt, and down the front were two pipelined stripes of black, making the dress look much like a corset. Her red stilettos were made of the same material as her dress, shining brightly against her silver skin. Her short hair had been gelled and styled in a dangerously attractive windblown look, caressing her darkly painted face exotically.

"You going, too?" Rogue asked, placing her hands on her hips, feeling a mite jealous. She had wanted Magneto all to her self; she didn't want to share him with Argent, even though she was her best friend.

Argent grinned toothily at her, "I think Magneto wants to look like a pimp, so he's bringing the both of us."

Rogue frowned ferociously, not liking this one bit. Just as she was about to snap at Argent, the man himself showed back up at her door. While he looked her over with obvious appreciation, Rogue's jaw dropped. Was that black nail polish on his fingers? And was he really wearing a skull and dagger choker? Had hell finally frozen over?

Standing there, just gaping at him, Rogue found her voice frozen in her throat.

And the man had the gall to laugh. "Yes, Rogue, I may have chosen a very… unlikely appearance for myself, but I know what is necessary. Only a fool would go to place that we shall be going to in my usual clothing. I thought that this choice of outfit would benefit my purposes far better."

His words snapped Rogue out of her surprised haze, and she grinned at him, every inch a feline predator, and circled him, looking him up and down, running her hands through his glossy white hair, "I see, sugar. Well, it suits you."

Magneto's gray eyes were steady on hers as she walked around him, the electricity between them crackling with excitement. Rogue knew instinctively that something was going to happen tonight, something she was going to enjoy very, very much.

"So what is it exactly that we are doing tonight, Magneto?" Argent asked, watching the two of them with barely veiled amusement.

Keeping his eyes on Rogue, Magneto said casually to Argent, "There is a human that I wish to meet, one that might be able to help both Rogue and I in our endeavors. But he will only meet me at a certain club, and I feel that in this case, diplomacy is better than force."

All but purring, Rogue ran a finger down Magneto's chest, "And what's our job in this little caper, Mags?"

His lips tightened a little over her disrespect, but he chose to ignore it, saying instead, "I want the two of you there just in case something goes wrong. And it will give me the impression of being a human man out for a night on the town with two beautiful ladies."

Black Love was a dank, dirty little bar on the poor side of town (although Magneto had failed to tell her just what town they were actually in, much to her extreme annoyance), and people were crowded beneath the flashing red neon light. They were dressed similarly to Rogue and her companions, though none of them looked as hot as Rogue and Argent looked with Magneto. Rogue was well aware of the drooling stares that she and Argent received, aware of the women looking at them with jealousy in their eyes, and she preened under all the attention. Magneto had his silk clad arms draped over Rogue and Argent's shoulders, as if he owned them, and they had wrapped their own arms around his waist. This, of course, let Rogue cop a feel of Magneto's rock hard abs and even harder ass. God, the man was well built. Was she obsessing? She didn't think so, even if the sight of him made her think very inappropriate thoughts.

She was also pleasantly surprised when his hand drifted down and groped her own ass. At least she wasn't the only one thinking dirty things.

Rogue had absorbed Betsy Braddock's powers while she had been on a mission for Magneto about a week ago, a telepath with an attitude, and now was able to use that telepathy to make the bouncer look the other way when the three of them casually walked in without waiting in line. She heard the protests of the people who had seen them, had deliberately allowed that to happen so that they would know that they could never compare to Magneto and Rogue and Argent. Once they were inside, Rogue was almost immediately overwhelmed by the scent of sweat, sex, and alcohol, bodies pressed so tightly together it was almost hard to move or breathe. The lights were dimmed low, flashes of brightly colored strobe lights flaring across Rogue's eyes. The music was low and insidious, the bass pounding through the club to the frantic beat of the bodies dancing on the floor.

Conscious of the fact that people were watching them as they entered, Rogue and Argent played the fawning sycophants hanging on Magneto's arm, pretending to be there only to gratify his sexual urges (though that would come later) and without a thought in their head other than Magneto. Their leader, likewise, exuded a coolly dangerous air, his arms wrapped around them, pretending to be engrossed in their kissing and stroking. In all actuality, Magneto was looking around for the man he was supposed to meet. Not seeing him, he urged the girls over to a table in the corner, sitting between them and allowing them to fondle and pet him.

Rogue leaned over his shoulder and began to nibble on his ear. She felt his instant reaction, the entire stiffening of his body as it clenched in surprise, his arm sweeping back over to drag her closer. Grinning against his ear, she continued to let her teeth tug and gently bite his earlobe, placing her hand flat on his chest and dragging it lower in slow motion. His body trembled faintly beneath her hand, his anticipation obvious, proving that he was no longer just pretending to be engrossed by what she was doing. Finally, Rogue's hand molded over the anticipation straining at the seam of his pants, Magneto's grunt of pleasure just barely audible over the loud music. Rubbing up and down against the fabric, Rogue was so absorbed with the pleasure she was giving to Magneto that she barely heard Argent when she spoke.

"Excuse me, lovebirds, but I think the snitch is coming to us." Argent's voice was thick with both lust and laughter, as if she had been both turned on by what Rogue was doing to Magneto and amused by it at the same time.

Pulled out of their little erotic world, Rogue watched as a skinny boy, probably no older than twenty or twenty-one, came sauntering over, as if he ruled the world. His black hair was spiked out everywhere wildly, he had a piercing through almost ever imaginable spot on his face and ears, and he wore a black contraption of an outfit, covering all of his body and littered with straps of every sort of metal. Perhaps not the smartest outfit to wear when talking with the master of magnetism.

Getting a chair and sitting down with them, the man said arrogantly, as if he were the lord and master and Magneto a mere peon he was entertaining, "You Lensherr?"

Now deceptively lazy, like a great cat about to strike, Magneto grinned, though it was more of a baring of his teeth, and drew Rogue to lean causally against his chest, keeping his other arm around Argent's waist, "I am. Dominic, I presume?"

The guy grinned back at him cockily, "That's me. I hear you want some information. You got the money?"

Magneto nodded, "I've wired it into the account you gave me. Ten grand, just like you asked for."

Rogue was impressed that he would willingly give that much money to the little idiot, but then again, if he needed more, he could just steal it quite easily. He was, after all, Magneto, the most feared mutant in the world.

The man leaned back in his chair, stroking his chin, setting Rogue instantly on alert, "Well, now, I think I might have said something a bit bigger. Like fifty. I don't remember saying about only ten."

That was perhaps the stupidest thing the little man could have done. Rogue didn't know if he knew that he was seated in the presence of three mutants, but he figured it out when Magneto's eyes hardened perceptively and all of the metal straps on his body suddenly began to squeeze him. His eyes bulged and he choked against the pressure, desperately trying to move, though Magneto would not let him.

Leaning across the table with eyes that glittered with pure menace, Magneto said calmly, "The agreement was for ten. If you do not like that, I will simply kill you, take the money back, and find other means of acquiring the information I seek. And do not look to these lovely ladies. They could break you with a snap of their thumb, and would willingly do so."

Dominic had indeed looked to Rogue and Argent for help, but the two of them had just grinned at him, sitting complacently in their chairs while Magneto manhandled him.

"Alright! Alright! I'll tell you! Just please let me go!" The man sobbed, tears streaming down his face, proving that he was all talk and no game. Weak.

With a wave of his hand, Magneto released the snitch from the metal, and Dominic told Magneto everything he wanted to know. He told him where Trask was hiding out, what he was planning, where he was getting his supplies. Everything. Almost… too much. Rogue was beginning to feel suspicious of all this, and voiced her suspicions when the wretched little rat had scurried away from the table.

"Don't worry, Rogue," Magneto said, the corner of his lips pulling in a triumphant smirk. "I have no doubt that Trask planted the man to tell me lies. In fact, I'm sure Trask has several such men set up across the world, hoping that I would intercept anyone of them. But Dominic gave away enough that I can deduce where our dear general is without too much effort. So calm down."

Grabbing a random drink off a tray that a waitress was carrying, making the waitress squawk at her, Rogue took an angry sip, her anger only slightly lessening when the sharp vodka contacted her throat. "But I still don't understand why you let him get away. Why not kill him? He knows too much."

Running a hand over her cheek, Magneto said, "Don't worry, my dear. Our friend Dominic will not leave this club alive. Now, would you care to dance?"

Feeling extremely petulant over what she viewed as Magneto's carelessness, Rogue turned to Argent and said, "Yes, I think I would. Argent, would you care to dance with me?"

Without waiting for Magneto to say anything, Rogue grabbed Argent by the hand and dragged her out into the press of bodies on the floor. She could feel Magneto's eyes burning into her back, a mixture of anger and lust there, a promise for retribution.

Argent laughed, "Good lord, Rogue. That's like provoking a lion. I hope you know what you're doing."

Rubbing her body up against her friend's, Rogue grinned, her emerald eyes sparkling with wickedness, "Oh yes, I know what I'm doing. I'm going to get laid tonight."

Every male eye was on the two of them as they swayed to the music, running their hands up and down the other's body, even sharing a deep kiss. She wouldn't mind spending a night with Argent, really. She wasn't a lesbian, but she was a glutton for pleasure, and whoever said pleasure could only be found with just the opposite sex was absolutely silly and quite missing out on life. Or maybe she was just hedonistic. Either way, she would either wind up in bed tonight with Magneto or Argent, though she secretly hoped it would be the latter.

Suddenly, she felt two very large hands on her hips, dragging her back against a solid chest. Magneto leaned his head down and whispered against his neck, "Home. Now."

It wasn't the most romantic come on she had ever heard, but it was primal and needy, and it worked for her. Laughing, Rogue stumbled along after Magneto as he drug her out by the wrist, Argent's clenched in his other hand. The helicopter ride home had never been so long. Magneto and Rogue couldn't keep their hands off each other and Argent was obviously getting off on the sight of them all but mauling each other. When they landed, they didn't even wait to see if Argent got off the helicopter or not. Magneto just tossed Rogue over his shoulder, his hands beneath her very shapely rear end, and ran through the base to his suit of rooms, Rogue laughing throatily at his hurry.

Rogue only had a moment to get a glimpse of his room, which proved to be quite close to hers. Totally modern, the bed was a large monstrosity of pale silver metal and ebony sheets. Though the lights were off, Rogue could only assume that the carpet was black too. There was other furniture in there, a desk and chair, a lamp, but Rogue couldn't quite see them clearly.

The instant he had her on her feet, the metal door slamming shut with just a thought, Magneto started pulling off his clothes in a frenzy, Rogue just as hurried to get her own off. She tossed her boots aside and was about to take off her shirt when he captured her lips again, pulling her tightly against his chest, which had been bared when he threw off his shirt. Purring at the feeling of her own skin, covered by the fishnet, pressed up against his own hot flesh, Rogue gloried in the kiss.

Pulling away from him, Rogue draped herself on his bed, her emerald eyes glowing, "Ready for a work out?"

* * *

Several hours later, Magneto held a sleeping Rogue in his arms, her naked skin slicked with sweat and her body sprawled charmingly across him. That had been the most fabulous sex he had ever had in his entire lifetime, which was saying something. It had been wild and animalistic, her ability to pleasure him so amazing that it had made his eyes cross several times during their romp. He had never known that he could rise to the occasion so many times, had never realized that it could be quite as euphoric as that, but it had been. Her full bodied screams of delight still echoed in his ears, making him smile with purely male satisfaction. The two suited each other quite perfectly, the evidence of it obvious in the rumpled sheets and the naked flesh that rubbed across his own as he lay flat on his back, the top sheet covering only his groin and thighs, draped across Rogue's exposed hip.

He was, at this moment, utterly content with life.

But then uneasiness began to seep in. A sense of foreboding entered his peaceful repose, and he looked down at the top of Rogue's silky head. All he had ever wanted was her. That was why he had given that bracelet to Anna Marie in the first place; he had always found himself attracted to the power and the vulnerability within the brunette beauty. And now he had another chance to have her, although she was not really Anna Marie, was she? She was something else entirely, something better, something more suited to him. Anna Marie had been made for young Gambit. Perhaps Rogue had been made for him.

Sighing, Magneto gently disentangled himself from Rogue's arms. She protested slightly in her sleep but did not wake up, looking like a beautiful angel spread out across his bed, the light from the window letting moonlight caress her pale skin. Magneto's room was the only one on the base at the window, for he had found that he liked to look out it when he had matters to think about, as he did now.

Padding naked over to the window, his white hair disheveled from the night's activities, still wearing his black nail polish and his body glistening in the faint light, Magneto cross his arms over his chest and looked out the window contemplatively. When he had been trapped in that capsule, his body once again returning to the man he had once been when he was younger, Magneto had never contemplated the possibility of ever taking a lover. Though he had been attracted to Anna Marie, he did not think that he would have slept with her. There was just something about this Rogue, this lovely creature sleeping so peacefully on the bed, her curls tumbled about her face, that seemed to pull at him.

The memory of a meeting with Destiny from almost a year ago reached the surface, though it had been ever present in his mind ever since Rogue had showed up. Her words had haunted him, causing him to withdraw from Anna Marie, who had once tried to instigate a friendship with him. And now Rogue. He shouldn't be with her, shouldn't allow himself to become attached to her, though he feared it was already too late.

Rogue was his perfect mate, and he was going to kill her.

**

* * *

Okay folks! Here is the seventh chapter! Hope you guys liked it! As to the sex scene, I have one written, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to put it in this chapter, because younger audiences might be reading it. However, if people want it, I'm willing to edit the chapter and put it back in. Just let me know. I'm sorry it's a bit short, my next chapter is longer. Any comments or requests would be much appreciated. More to come in the next chapter!**

**Sparky**


	8. The Pain of Life

**Chapter eight is finally here! I'm devastated over the lack of reviews, but, well, I love this story, so I'll keep on putting it out there! Now, just a warning, this chapter gets a little sappy. Don't worry, not all of the chapters will be like this. I just felt like being sappy, so hah. And I'm telling you now that I will interchange the names Magneto and Erik, so if it doesn't seem like I'm being consistent on what I'm calling him, pfooey on you! . **

**Anyway, on to my lovely reviewers!**

**Rosalina: I'm so glad you liked what I did with Magneto! I felt like since he looked young, he should start to act that way, too. There'll definitely be more of that in this chapter and ongoing chapters. If you have anything you'd like to see him wearing, feel free to ask!**

**Miss Atayla: Of course I love to tease, I'm an Aries, after all! That's what we do! Now, I think I might actually just create an name and post that sex scene up there, since what you want is definitely too mature for young eyes, and I don' wanna get sued for anything! And don't worry, I'll definitely add some spanking!**

**Willowaus: I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Okay, then, on to chapter eight! Oh, and I don't own anything in here. If you recognize it, then it ain't mine! Just thought I should add that.

* * *

**

**Desperate Situations**

**Chapter Eight **

Rogue hummed happily as she lounged on the bed that she and Erik had begun sharing. She could no longer think of him as Magneto anymore, not after that amazing night nearly two months ago. He was Erik now, and though she knew that at the beginning he would have preferred her to refer to him as Magneto in front of his men, she suspected now that he didn't mind. Rogue was slowly making her way through his thick barriers, just as he was making his way through hers.

Never in her life had Rogue ever felt this way. Erik made her feel alive, made her feel wanted and cherished. At night the two of them were so hot for each other they had ruined several outfits, just trying to rip all the clothing away. Sometimes even during the day the two of them would disappear for hours, just to, as Rogue liked to put it, fornicate like rabbits. Erik just made her feel so wonderful and wanton, like some sort of dam had broken free with her and she was finally able to be wild and crazy. Never once had she considered sleeping with another one of the men that Erik had working for him, not since the two of them had started sleeping together. They may or may not be in an actual relationship, but Rogue felt the most important aspect of being in a relationship was loyalty, and she would never betray Erik. She belonged in his arms and no others.

He was also very possessive of her, warning others away with one sharp look in his gray eyes, his arm or hand always drifting out to touch her. As if he were afraid he was going to lose her. Rogue didn't know why, but she sensed an undercurrent of fear with him, but he was so closed up, she couldn't discover what he would be afraid about. It worried her, but she wasn't going to push. If it wasn't her business, it wasn't her business.

Sighing, Rogue flipped over on her stomach, bare as the day she was born, and turned up the volume on her iPod, letting Nightwish blast into her ears. Erik had gone out for some sort of SSM, or Secret Spy Mission, as she liked to call his mysterious little disappearances. She simply hadn't bothered to get dressed after he had left, preferring to luxuriate in the smell the two of them had created and rub her body like a cat against the black silk sheets, pretending she could almost feel his warm body next to hers. She could go to Argent, she supposed, since once or twice the black haired beauty had joined in for a romping threesome, but she didn't want Argent right now, she wanted Erik.

That was when she felt it. Blinking slightly, Rogue felt a growing pressure within her belly, a foreboding darkness gathering in her mind. Flipping back over onto her back, Rogue sat up on the bed and placed a hand against her forehead, shaking her head in confusion as dizziness began to sweep over her. And then, so suddenly it caught Rogue completely unaware, her body jerked. Gasping, Rogue's face pinched into a tight expression of pain as her body convulsed and seized, jerked and trembling so hard that she fell back with a cry lodged in her throat, her head bouncing against the black satin pillow case. She was having a seizure, Rogue realized as her legs and arms twitched violently, giving a very good impression of an epileptic.

She couldn't make it stop, and she couldn't make her mouth work. All she could do was helplessly allow her body to lurch and lunge around, little pants and gasps of pain bursting from her lips. Help, she needed help, but she couldn't call out for it. Not vocally, at least.

With every ounce of willpower that she possessed, Rogue called on the telepathic abilities she had absorbed from Jean, and with one great mental breath, shouted, _"ARGENT!! HELP ME!!"_

She knew that her cry had ended in a wail of pain, but at the moment, she was so far gone from embarrassment that she could have peed on herself and not been embarrassed. Fortunately, her friend was speedy in getting there, for not two minutes letter, the door was punched open with enough force to rend it from its hinges and send it flying across the room. When Argent saw her friend lying naked on the bed, her body rippling and contorting in absolute pain, her eyes widened in horror and she rushed over.

Grabbing her by her arms to try to help steady her, Argent cried, "Rogue? Rogue? What's going on?"

Rogue wanted to answer her, really she did, but she just couldn't make her voice work. She could only manage to reach up and grab onto Argent's arms, gripping them so tightly that her knuckles turned white, her body still seizing painfully. Then, just as suddenly as it had come on, the seizure stopped. No lessening of the jerking, no easy and slow ending to the twitches, it just stopped altogether, like a button had been pushed to turn it off. Falling limply against the sweat soaked, messy sheets, Rogue panted for breath, trying to make her lungs work, her eyes wide with surprise and fading shock.

Brushing a hand over her sweaty forehead, Argent gasped, "My god, Rogue, you're feverish! What the hell just happened? Are you ill and didn't tell anyone?"

Licking dry and cracked lips, Rogue forced her trembling mouth to move around the words she wanted to say, "I… I don't… know… Oh god, it hurts… Erik…"

Argent crooned to her softly, gently picking her up and saying, "Shh, shh, Rogue, we'll contact him, don't worry. Let me get you to the MedLab; Magneto would kill me if I just left you here."

She wanted to protest, but couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. She felt weak and drained, like someone had punctured a great hole in her and let out all the air, her muscles like lead. A dry, cottony feeling clogged her throat, and she unabashedly cried, her curls stuck to her sweaty and flushed face. Never, not even with Trask, had she felt that much pain. It had been horrendous, driving the breath from her body with such force she thought she would die. And she had no idea where it had come from. She didn't have epilepsy, and she knew that seizures weren't common in people unless they had epilepsy.

Rogue was aware of the odd looks that they were getting as they walked by. The other Acolytes were wondering what Argent was doing carrying a very naked Rogue around the base. When she currently explained it to them, they paled, knowing that if she died Magneto would lose it and as they went along, more and more people went with them.

By the time they reached the MedLab, Rogue was almost out of it, darkness clouding in on her so swiftly she barely had time to notice it. She was vaguely aware of Argent placing her down on a gurney and pulling a white sheet up to cover her, and of Argent talking softly to somebody. Then she was out cold.

* * *

Magneto sat in a small parlor of Xavier's Mansion, talking quietly with his old friend. Though it was true that he did not necessarily have the same beliefs as Charles, occasionally they would come together to talk about things as wide ranging as the mutant-human problem to ancient history. Whatever struck their fancy. Today Magneto was in a very pensive mood. He had just come from a meeting with Destiny, and as always, her words had disturbed him.

"What are you thinking about, Erik?" Charles asked kindly, taking a sip from the teacup he held.

Starting in his chair, Magneto turned and looked at his friend, a man that now looked like he was Magneto's senior, although in actuality Magneto was a few years older. Crossing his legs, Magneto sighed and turned his head toward the window to look out at some of Xavier's students playing a game of mutant Frisbee on the lawn.

"Rogue, of course," Magneto said simply, resting his chin on his fist contemplatively. "She's all I can ever think about these days."

"You love her, don't you?" Charles asked quietly, watching his friend brood.

Magneto didn't even bother to deny it; what would be the use? Nodding slowly, he turned to look back at Charles, "I don't just love her, Charles. I adore her. I worship the very ground she walks on. I would do anything for her." He knew he was waxing poetic and sounding like a lovesick calf, but he couldn't help it. Everything he said was true. Rogue was his other half.

"Did you feel this for Magda?"

"No," Magneto said simply, the answer rumbling through his chest. "I loved Magda, yes, but it was not as intense as what I feel for Rogue. I have never felt this way before."

Charles nodded, completely understanding what Magneto said, "Do you know if she feels the same?"

Shrugging, Magneto shook his head slowly, "I have never asked her, but I assume so. If not, she will. I have seen it in her eyes." While to most men, this would have probably been a way to be hopeful and boost spirits that needed boosting for unrequited love, but it was not the case with Magneto. He knew that Rogue was already half in love with him, and soon he would have all of her heart. Once he told her, he knew that she would say the same, he just had not yet told her; so how could he expect her to tell him if she was not sure about his own feelings?

Suddenly, Magneto's phone rang. He had worn civilian clothing to meet with Charles so that he would blend in better. Rogue had quite fancied him when he had worn all that black, so he had bought more, just on the silly whim to please her. Now he wore a pair of black jeans and a black long sleeved sweater that sculpted his muscles, and a pair of steel toed combat boots. On anybody else, it would have made people question the man's sexuality, but on Magneto it looked sexy and mysterious, and Rogue had all but crawled over him when he had come out of the bathroom dressed in it. So now that he wore this clothing, it was easier to carry a cell phone.

Pulling it out of his jeans pocket, he frowned in annoyance when he saw the number belonged to the phone on the base. He had specifically told them all not to call him unless it was an emergency.

"This had better be good," Magneto snapped into the slim silver phone, his voice heavy with annoyance.

Argent answered, her voice hesitant and weary, "Lord Magneto, it's… it's Rogue…"

The weariness and the fear in her voice made all the blood drain from Magneto's face as his grip on the phone tightened. No, oh god no, anything but this. Anyone but her.

"Well, get on with it!" Magneto snarled, his heart beating slowly as panic and terror raced through his veins.

"She had a seizure, Mag-."

"WHAT!?" Magneto roared, shooting straight to his feet. Charles watched him in concern, never having seen his friend in this sort of frenzied panic before.

"She's okay now," Argent said hurriedly. "She's asleep now in the MedLab and she's hooked up to monitors."

Magneto's voice was grim, his expression strained as he said, "I'll be there in three hours."

Without waiting for Argent to answer, he hung up the phone, placing it back in his jeans with numb hands. Feeling a fine tremor shake his body, Magneto stumbled over to the wall, looking out blankly through the window as he leaned both hands and his forehead upon it for support. Rogue, his Rogue, was ill, hurt, injured and here he was, talking with Charles instead of there with her. He should have been there when it happened, should have been the one to take care of her, not Argent. She was his responsibility, damnit, and he had failed her.

Magneto barely registered the sound of Xavier's wheelchair as he rolled up next to him, "Is everything alright, Erik?"

"No, nothing's alright," Magneto said, his voice low and hoarse, choked with emotion. That was one of the worst things about being young again. With youth came stronger emotion, emotion that he had been able to repress when his body was older. "Rogue had a seizure."

"Rogue? But she should be perfectly healthy," Charles said, his voice puzzled.

Remembering the portent of seizures in Destiny's warning, Magneto straightened and turned to his old friend, his voice expressionless as he forced his emotions back into control, "I'm afraid I must leave you now. I will contact you later, Xavier."

Without even waiting for what his friend would have to say, Magneto strode purposefully out of the room and through the Mansion, not even caring when some of Xavier's students stopped to gawk at him or when his teachers, such as Cyclops and Jean Grey, glared at him. He paused briefly when he saw Anna Marie staring at him with puzzlement, and was surprised when his heart felt nothing at seeing young Gambit's arm around her. Though she may look like her, Anna Marie was not his Rogue, not in any way, and his heart knew the difference.

All but running to the helicopter that waited for him, Magneto jumped in and barked orders at his driver. Once they were safely in the air and on their way to his precious Rogue, Magneto stared blankly out the window, trying to come to grips with it all. As they flew, Magneto's agitation grew; this had to have been the longest flight that Magneto had ever been on. By the time they were landing he was about ready to rip the thing apart.

When they landed, Magneto jumped out of the helicopter, ignoring the people that had gathered to meet them and made his way directly to the MedLab. In his panic he had forgotten that he could have flown, as it was, he ran as if the very hounds of hell were at his feet, his eyes rimmed with red and his expression harried. The door to the MedLab was open with a single thought, and he skidded in, not caring if his dignity was shredded by his frenzied behavior. Catching sight of Rogue lying on the hospital bed, her skin as pale as the sheet that covered her and her hair slick with sweat, Magneto felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut. Rogue's hair had grown in the two months that she had been there to just a half inch above her shoulder, and it usually always looked vibrant and glossy. Now it was dull and lank, in thick curls around her face.

Breathing as if he had just run a thirty mile marathon in twenty minutes, Magneto staggered over to the bed, collapsing against it, ignoring all the eyes that were watching him. He had eyes only for Rogue, lying so still on the bed, so unnaturally still. Rogue was never still, she was always moving around; even in sleep, she tossed and turned, as if her body could not stand to be immobile for very long. Her body was obviously naked beneath the sheet, pulled up only to her breasts and tucked beneath her arms, letting the rest of her pale skin be visible. Magneto placed a shaking hand against her cheek, worried by the dark circles beneath her eyes and the almost hollow look of her cheeks.

"Rogue…? Rogue, can you hear me?" Magneto asked softly, his voice husky from his fear.

She moaned softly, those full lips of hers parting slightly as her eyelashes fluttered for a moment. Magneto pressed his cheek more firmly against her cheek, his voice strong and insistent, "Rogue, my darling, you must wake up now. Come back to me. You must wake up, or you won't be able to have your revenge against Trask."

"Erik…?" her voice was scratchy and dry, the corners of her lips white with pain. Her eyes opened slowly, the emerald orbs so brilliant that they shocked Magneto for a moment.

Smiling at her, Magneto nodded, "That's it, my girl, come back to me."

Grunting a little in discomfort, Rogue turned her head slightly to look at him, her eyes beginning to cloud with shock, "I… I…"

Melody, the resident doctor and a mutant who could heal with her touch, came to stand by Magneto as he asked her, "What happened to Rogue?"

Sighing and shaking her head sadly, Melody said, "I'm not quite sure. Her body appears to be healthy and in good order. She is not epileptic. I could find nothing wrong within her that might start a seizure. In short, I don't know, Lord Magneto, why she had a seizure."

He wanted to be angry at her and snap at her, but Magneto knew that it would be a waste of time. Melody was one of his most loyal Acolytes, and she always gave him exactly the truth, nothing more nothing less. If she said she did not know, then she did not know, and he should be worried about it. Though she wasn't a high level mutant like Rogue or himself, she was still powerful in her own right when it came to healing, and if something happened that she could not explain, it was to be taken very, very seriously.

Magneto nodded to her, "Thank you. Please come to me if you find anything else that might be able to explain this." He was tempted to take Rogue back to Xavier's and have McCoy look her over, but he knew it would be of no use. And besides, he didn't think that she would really want to go back there. She had told him about her first reception at Xavier's doors, and she had made it very clear that she did not like them one bit. All except for Wolverine, of course, though he had yet to tell her of the reason why she felt so close with him.

"Billy Zane," Rogue choked out suddenly, her eyes vague and her tone raspy.

Blinking in surprise, he turned back to Rogue and looked at her quizzically, "Excuse me?"

"You look… like that actor… Billy Zane," Rogue managed to say, giving him an adorably confused look, as if she didn't quite realize what she was saying.

Beside the bed, Argent snorted, "She's right. You do look like Billy Zane. Only with white hair."

Scowling at Argent, who had seemed to take on Rogue's lack of respect for him, Magneto said dryly, "Thank you for the comparison. I shall treasure it always."

Magneto would have been more displeased with the words, but with his new youth, he found himself surprisingly relaxed with Argent's teasing and Rogue's constant mischief. He actually felt like a thirty year old instead of just looking like one. Perhaps that capsule had been more than just a physical transformer.

A trembling hand against his cheek caught Magneto's attention, and he instantly placed his own larger one over it and leaned closer to hear Rogue say, "I don't want to be in here."

Frowning at her ferociously, he said back, "You are ill. You need to be in here to recuperate. I shall have no disobedience from you, young lady."

Glaring at him, she struggled to sit up, "Listen, gramps, I want out of here. I don't work well with hospitals."

Obviously her strength was returning, but he refused to budge on this point. Placing a hand flat on her chest, he pushed her back down, saying firmly, "No, Rogue. No arguing. You are going to stay in here for at least a week, do you understand me?"

Her emerald eyes burned and her mouth pinched into a tight line as she shook her head stubbornly, "No I'm not and you can't make me."

"I can and I will. Do you understand how close you were to dying?" Magneto shot back. Okay, so that was a little white lie. She probably hadn't been close to dying, but in his panic, he had thought she was.

Proof that she was still recovering, Rogue crossed her arms over her chest and stared stubbornly at the wall beside his head, "Fine."

* * *

By the end of her weeklong stay in the MedLab, Rogue was ready to kill someone. She swore if one more person looked at her like she was about to break, she'd start screaming and attack them. Yeah, so she had a seizure. So what? She was fine now, damnit, and she wanted out of this prison. And that sadistic little leprechaun that pretended she was a doctor kept poking her with needles, finding special pleasure in ramming them into Rogue's ass. Oh yeah, she was on her list.

Rogue sat on her gurney that only wished it was a bed, her hair pulled back in a little queue at the back of her neck and her white bangs curling around her face, feeling for all the world like a petulant child about to stomp her feet in annoyance. She thankfully hadn't been forced to wear one of those hideous hospital gowns after she had thrown the shit fit of the century when Melody had mildly offered one to her. Magneto had condescendingly allowed her to wear her favorite pair of loose black yoga pants and a long sleeve shirt that came down to the middle of her thighs, the thin fabric a rich maroon color and clinging quite beautifully to her body. If she was going to be stuck in this hellhole, she was going to at least look nice doing it.

That was when she saw Melody leave the MedLab, obviously lost in thought. Grinning deviously, Rogue realized this was now her chance for escape. Throwing off the starched white sheet that covered her legs, Rogue slid quietly off the bed, her bare feet making not a single sound as she padded cat-like toward the door of the MedLab. Peeking her head around the corner, Rogue made sure the coast was all clear before she snuck out, feeling like a child who had just escaped the confines of her house.

Whistling Queen's "We Are the Champions", Rogue felt utterly confident that she had escaped the MedLab undetected. Walking to her room, she got distracted when she heard the sound of a couple making out. Feeling more than a little curious, Rogue looked around the corner of the hall that her room was in, making sure she stayed out of sight. What she saw made her jaw drop.

That was Argent! At first, Rogue thought that the man she was kissing was Erik because of the white hair, and she was about ready to beat into the both of them. Until they shifted slightly, and Rogue realized that Argent wasn't making out with Erik, but his son, Pietro. Trying to stifle her surprised giggle, Rogue watched as the two all but made love out the hall, wrestling around like teenagers so horny they could barely move. Oh, this was good, good blackmail material. Goodness, the two of them were practically ripping each others clothing off. Rogue hadn't even had the slightest idea that Argent was interested in Pietro, let alone horny enough to throw caution to the wind and make out like middle school kids in the halls.

She was so engrossed in her little voyeuristic moment that Rogue all but jumped out of her skin when the alarm went off. Momentarily paralyzed by the shock, Rogue just stared up at the ceiling as a red light pulsed through the hall. Then her shock wore off and she realized that the base was under attack. Dashing past a scrambling Argent and Pietro (scrambling, of course, to get their clothes in order), Rogue ran, mindless of her bare feet, to the large dome that housed the main computer and main section of the base. Acolytes were rushing around like chickens with their heads cut off, trying to get ready for whatever happened to be coming. And then there was Erik, standing in the middle of it all, a grim expression on his face.

Pushing her way to him, Rogue placed a hand on his shoulder, shouting above the ruckus, "Erik!"

He was in his uniform now, the red metal making him look strong and forbidding. Turning to her, Erik's eyes rose in surprise, "What the hell are you doing here, Rogue? You need to still be in the MedLab, recovering."

Repressing the urge to stomp her foot like an angry child, Rogue snapped back, "I've been recovering in the MedLab. For a week. And you can just stop that angry lecture you have prepared, because I'm not going back. Now, what's going on?"

Scowling at her, Erik jerked his head to the ceiling of the dome, "Sentinels are attacking us."

"Sentinels? How do they know that we are here?" Rogue asked, her eyes wide as she shoved on a pair of boots that someone had randomly handed to her, looking quite odd with her skin tight pants and shirt.

Erik shook his head, "I don't know. But for whatever reason, I want you to stay down here. I don't want to risk you up there."

"Like hell I'm not going to fight!" Rogue cried back, her hands fisting at her sides. "I'm one of your most powerful mutants, Erik, and there is no way I'm going to let you go up there alone."

He snarled angrily but grabbed her by the waist, lifting the both of them to the top of the dome with his magnetic powers, "Phase us through the roof."

Still fuming over his high handed behavior, Rogue nodded silently, focusing in on herself to call forth Shadowkat's power. When they reached the roof, she phased the two of them through it easily, and Erik carried the two of them to the forest ground. He set her down very gently, as if she were a precious object that could break at the slightest wind. Part of her felt cherished by his actions, another part felt coddled by it. She would be much more receptive to his tenderness if he hadn't forced her to stay in the MedLab for a week when she did not wish to.

That was when she saw everything that was happening. There were four Sentinels attacking, one from each direction, and though the Acolytes, their current number far larger than when Rogue had been working for Xavier, were doing a decent job holding the Sentinels off, it wouldn't last for long. What Rogue wouldn't give for Carol Danvers' powers right about now. But she had been absorbed after Rogue had been created, so her powers were unavailable.

However, Rogue did have Juggy's powers at hand, and Argent's. If only she could get the flying thing down. Maybe today would be her lucky day.

Flinging her arms around Erik, Rogue pressed a quick kiss to his lips and said, "I love you!" before she was off. She didn't know why she said it, but she thought that now would be as good as any time to tell him of her true feelings. Something inside of her just said that now was the right time. And even if he didn't love her back, she didn't care. Rogue knew that after she dashed off, Erik had just stayed there and stared at her in shock, and honestly, at the moment she didn't want to know what he was thinking.

Cracking her knuckles, Rogue smiled wickedly at the Sentinel that advanced on her, "Okay, bitch, it's just you and me. Bring it on."

The fight was brutal. Rogue managed a few good spurts of flight, but for the most part, she had to stay on the ground, or call upon Nightcrawler's powers to bounce around from place to place on the Sentinel. It drained on her energy, but she was winning. Slowly but surely she was taking the Sentinel apart piece by piece. Her clothing was ripped and she was bruised and cut in several places, but she knew she was going to be the victor.

Rogue was so involved with her battle that she didn't sense the humans coming. She didn't sense any immediate threat. Didn't hear the gun loading or the man ordering it to be aimed at her. Standing on the ground ready to launch her next attack at the Sentinel, Rogue wasn't aware that she was in any danger until something slammed into her shoulder with enough force to send her spinning around 180º, her face drained of color as the bullet ripped through her shoulder. Collapsing to her knees, Rogue stared blankly at the humans converging around her, wondering why her body refused to move. Then the answer dawned on her. The bullet had been coated in some sort of agent that made the muscles tense and rigid, unable to obey her mind's command to move. Clever, clever humans.

As the men advanced on her, Rogue was vaguely aware of Erik screaming her name in anguish before the darkness covered her eyes and sent her into blissful nothingness.

**

* * *

Bum bum bum!!! Cliffy! A lot of explanations and a lot of action will be in the next chapter!**

**Until then!**

**Sparky**


	9. Spiral

**Hey everyone! Okay, I know I promised answers in this chapter, but when I got to writing it, I thought I would keep it a short interlude, a prelude of what is to come. I pinky promise that there will be answers in the next chapter! I just got inspired for this one, and I kept it short purposefully so that I could get on to my next chapter. I was just so excited about this one that I had to put it out there now instead of later! **

**I also promise that Magneto's strong emotions are there for a reason. Usually I'm not a very sappy person, but in this case, there is a very specific reason for the strong emotion behind his character. So if you're one of those people who can't stand sap and stuff, I'm sorry, but I needed to do this for Magneto. **

**WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!! There is going to be mention of rape at the end of this chapter. I won't actually put the rape in there, as that's disgusting, but it's also a necessity for the storyline. I know rape is disturbing, but, well, that's the point for the chapter. **

**Miss Atayla: Don't worry, dear, I'll have the sex scene for you by the end of the week! I'm not very talented at lemons, so I want to make sure it is perfect before I post it on I promise I'll message you through once I do! **

**Okay, then, on to this very short chapter!

* * *

**

**Desperate Situations**

**Chapter Nine **

Magneto had never been more panicked in his entire life. He had just thought he was panicked when Argent had called to tell him of Rogue's seizure, but that could not even remotely compare to what he felt right now. Not two hours ago he had seen his precious Rogue killed by those wretched humans, and he had been helpless to stop them. Absolutely worthless!

Howling in anguish and rage, Magneto picked up a random glass vase that had been on his desk and flung it with all his might against the wall, taking only a small comfort in the sound of the glass shattering. Breathing heavily, he realized it wasn't enough, it would never be enough. Everything within him exploded, and he attacked his office with a rage. Now more than ever he regretted that he preferred Spartan settings, for there was little he could destroy. He slammed his desk repeatedly into the wall, using his powers to roll it up into a ball. He shredded papers and demolished his computer, bellowing and roaring like a wounded animal. In that moment, Magneto went more than a little insane, something that had never happened to him before.

When his rage was spent and there was nothing left to wreck, Magneto fell to his knees, the anguish so raw in his chest that it hurt as if his very lungs burned with some unquenchable fire. He gasped for breath, his shoulders hunched together and his face in his hands as he sobbed harshly. With youth came strong emotions, ones he was not prepared for. He had failed her. He had said that he would protect her and be with her, and he had failed her. He had just stood by and watched as she was slaughtered, unable to stop them from doing it. Rogue, his beloved Rogue, his other half, had been taken from him for forever. Him, the mighty Master of Magnetism, the feared mutant Magneto! Just like Magda, he hadn't been able to stop it.

Sitting there, Magneto relived the moment when he realized what was going on not two hours ago.

'_He shouldn't have let her go up to the surface to fight. He knew that. But he also knew that he would never hear the end of it if he didn't, so with great reluctance, he allowed her to go up with him. And at the beginning, she was doing just fine, taking a Sentinel on her own. Rogue was a powerful mutant, after all. _

_Magneto turned his attention away from her, although part of him was always making sure she was okay. He had his own Sentinel to ward off, and he knew that where there were Sentinels, there were humans. It wouldn't be long before they came and tried to kill him. Again. Christ, didn't these idiots know better? There had been many failed assassination attempts on his life. He really thought they would try new tactics. And in the very next instant, he regretted that he thought that._

_With a jolt, Magneto realized that the humans had come. Only not for him. He watched in horror as a bullet ripped through his beloved's shoulder, the force of it sending her spinning around. Her gorgeous emerald eyes were wide with surprise as she fell to her knees, her lips parting in a painful grunt. Magneto lunged to help her but the Sentinel he had been battling prevented him from getting to her. He had only been able to watch as the humans had converged on her, creating a circle around her body. Magneto saw Argent fighting ferociously to get to her, but she was about as successful as he was._

"_ROGUE!!!"_

_He felt it like a shot through his body when the trigger was pulled the second time, this bullet going into her heart instead of just her shoulder. Magneto swore his own body jerked as hers did, his own heart slowed as hers did. His shriek of denial matched Argent's, and with a mighty tug of power, the head of the Sentinel he fought was ripped off, effectively ending the fight. The humans surrounding his precious Rogue scattered when they realized he was free to get to her, fleeing for their lives. He didn't care about them; he would personally kill each and every one of them later. He had eyes for only Rogue._

_Flying over to where she labored on the ground, Magneto scooped her up into his arms, his chest tight at the blood that poured down her chest. There was a gaping hole in between her generous breasts, the shot precise and deadly. She would not survive this. _

_Kneeling on the ground, he held her against his chest, brushing back some of her curls with shaking fingers as he hoarsely cried out her name, "Rogue! Rogue, please, you mustn't leave me! You must wake up! I order you to wake up!"_

_She was alive, but barely, her heart slowing and her breathing shallow. The blood looked obscene against her pale flesh, a deep crimson that stood out starkly and with each drip took away his love. Her eyes opened then, cloudy with shock and pain, but filled with so much love that it shook him to his very core._

"_I…I lo-love…" _

_Rogue didn't get to finish it. Coughing one last night, she fell limp in his arms, her eyes staring blankly into death. She died just as Argent got to the two of them, and when the silver skinned mutant realized this, she screamed, a shrill sound of agony, falling to her knees next to the two of them. Magneto just sat there, his eyes wide, his face pale as he held Rogue's limp body in his arms. She loved him. And now she would never know how much he loved her, too.' _

They had taken her body back to the MedLab on base, though it was of no use. She was dead. There was nothing that Melody could do for her now. But it just seemed like the thing to do. After they had shot Rogue, the humans had left and the Sentinels had all been destroyed. Magneto had had nothing to do but accept the fact that his very vivacious Rogue was now dead, gone from him forever. His Acolytes had all been silent as he had carried her down to the MedLab, her blood staining his uniform, but he was unwilling to let anyone carry her, numb from the very inside out over what had happened. Only Argent seemed able to vocalize anything. She screamed and sobbed with her entire soul, wildly upset. His son Pietro was the only one she would allow to touch her, and if he had not been grief-stricken himself, Magneto would have investigated it.

As it was, Rogue now lay in the MedLab, Melody preparing her to be buried.

Sitting there amongst the rubble of his office, Magneto's shoulders shook as he privately expressed his agony over the loss. His numbness had faded to leave him with a great gaping hole, and he was so tempted at this moment just to end it all.

The thing that ate at him most was that he knew that this was going to happen. He knew that if she stayed with him, she was going to die. He had had several conversations with Destiny, and she had told him all this.

"_If you keep the Rogue for yourself, only death will happen._"

But he had selfishly shoved aside her words to keep Rogue. He had wanted her too badly, wanted the little slice of Heaven she offered him. He had been afraid that this would happen to her, but he had pushed that fear away into a little corner of his mind. He had not even allowed her to absorb him so that she could know how much he loved her.

"Ah, god!" he shouted hoarsely, tilting his head to the sky as tears tracked down his face. He had not felt this much pain even when Magda died, and he knew he would never recover from her loss.

He was wracked with guilt over her loss. If only he had done this, if only he had not done that. If only he had actually allowed Trask to catch him, if only he had followed up on the information that that snitch Dominic had given him. If only he had been able to let Rogue go, to never allow her to enter his heart. But he had and now she was gone forever, killed by the very bastards that Xavier sought to make peace with.

Magneto's eyes hardened into two chips of silver as his lips curled into a sneer, his arms crossing over his chest. He may not be able to get his Rogue back, but he would sure as hell see that every human involved in her death would suffer long and agonizing tortures until they paid for their crimes. And then he would step up this war tenfold until the humans begged for mercy from him.

Standing up, Magneto took a deep, calming breath, all humanity drained from him. This meant war.

* * *

It was like waking up into a nightmare. Slow, so slowly she thought she was wading through fog, Rogue broke through the barrier of unconsciousness. Her heart beat in sluggish, measured beats, the first sound and thing she was aware of. It took a few moments for her memory and even sense of identity to return. When it did, she blinked several times, trying to clear her brain of the unnatural stupor it was mired it. She almost felt distended from her own body, an objective viewer watching from somewhere else as things happened to her physical form.

Sighing softly, she managed to tilt her head down in order to see what was wrong with her body, why it would not obey her orders. It was a task just to do that, her head feeling like marble and very difficult to move. But she managed it. Rogue realized that she was splayed out on a metal table large enough so that her legs and arms could be pulled apart spread eagle. Her wrists and ankles were manacled to the legs of the table, though they were not the reason she couldn't move. She was also naked, barely able to register the cool feel of the metal against her flesh, her hair spilling around her face wildly. Rogue knew she should be worried about this, should be fighting the manacles, but all she could manage was a vague sense of confusion.

"Ah, I see sleeping beauty has returned to us."

Turning hazy emerald eyes toward the voice, Rogue realized that there were other people in the room. Or, she assumed they were people. They were covered head to toe in white suits, so bright that they hurt her eyes. But this man was not. This man stood before her in full military regalia. It was Trask, she realized fuzzily, but all she could do was slowly run her tongue over her bruised and cracked lips and wish for some water to help her dry throat.

Trask leaned over her, a malevolent smile on his face, "Well, you seem to have done nicely for yourself in your time away from here, my dear."

Tilting her head to him and parting her lips, Rogue managed an insolent look and was able to weakly lift one finger to him. He barked out a harsh laughter and stood up straight, crossing his arms over his chest and clucking his tongue in disapproval.

"Now, my dear, while I approve your show of spirit, I must say that this rebelliousness of yours is going to get you into trouble one of these days," he murmured, running a lascivious gaze over her.

Feeling was returning to her as the fog in her brain cleared, and she croaked, "What do you want now, Trask?"

"Don't you know?" he asked sarcastically, his eyebrows rising in mocking question. Then he sighed and shook his head, "That's right, we removed your memories. Of course you wouldn't remember."

Rogue sighed, turning her head away from him, "Quit the melodrama."

The blow was expected, but painful nonetheless. A swift punch to the kidneys, harsh and unforgiving, was never pleasant. Rogue tried to cringe, but the manacles around her wrists and ankles prevented such movement. She grunted, her lips thinning into a straight line of pain, but she didn't do anything else. Even though her brain was clearing, for some reason, she was very calm. She would not panic and do something stupid. Rogue couldn't access any of her powers, which meant that he had once again placed her in a facility that negated mutant powers, but that didn't mean that she couldn't get out another way. She just had to be calm and bide her time while finding out exactly what it was he wanted with her.

"Ah, the big man has to use his fists. Classic," Rogue murmured, her voice husky and gravelly as she watched him with a placid expression.

Trask's face turned ruddy as he stuttered furiously. Obviously Rogue could get under his skin much more quickly than he could get under hers. Well, served the bastard right. Did he really think that she would lay there docilely and allow him to beat on her without saying anything? Hardly. If she was going to go down, she was going to go down flipping him off.

Grabbing her by the neck and squeezing, Trask leaned down so that his nose touched hers, "You'll learn to talk to me with respect, you bitch, or I'll kill you."

Trying not to gasp and gag for air, Rogue just stared up at him defiantly and spit in his face. She wasn't afraid of death. She didn't particularly want to die, and she didn't want to leave Erik alone (especially if he went out and found himself another woman) but she wasn't afraid of death. She would accept it like she accepted everything else: her finger held high in the air and screaming her defiance to the gods.

Roaring, Trask tightened his hand on her throat and added his other, pressing down. He was slowly killing her, sending her once again into the darkness that she had just fought her way out of. Rogue's arms and legs jerked against the restraints, but she couldn't stop him.

"General Trask! General Trask! You must stop, or you'll kill her!"

Ah, one of his lackeys had a conscious. It wasn't enough to stop the man, though, and several of the men in white suits had to drag him off Rogue. Breathing harshly and looking quite disheveled, Trask glared hatred at Rogue, who was coughing and gagging for air. Straightening his suit with a snap and running his hand through his graying hair, Trask sent one last menace-filled glare at Rogue before he turned to walk out of whatever room he had her in.

"Do whatever you want to her, boys," Trask said over his shoulder, his meaning very clear. "Have your fun."

Trask smiled maliciously as the sounds of Rogue's harsh screams followed him down the hall.

* * *

**Alright, I hope everyone enjoyed that! I know, it's a very devious cliffy, but believe me, I did it for a reason! The next chapter will be longer, and a lot darker, and there will definitely be answers. I just thought that this chapter was a better literary device than if I shoved everything in at once. **

**Sparky**


End file.
